Team Wanderer Assembles
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Sequel to Anti-TL's Wrath. After leaving Earth with Sylar, TL steadily brings a team of travellers together. However, all these events lead up to an encounter with one of the most evil Fictorians EVER. Rated for crude humor and violence. Some pairings.
1. Prologue

Team Wanderer Assembles

_**The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.**__ Rafiki, Lion King 1½_

Chapter 1: Prologue

Day two of leaving Earth and TL was asleep. The ship he had repaired with the help of Sylar, the ex-psychopath, was meant for only one person. So, there was only one bed. The hedgehog and serial killer had come up with a system: one would sleep and the other would keep watch. TL had taken the first shift while Sylar rested.

This time, however, TL was laying on the bed, snores sounding like a bulldozer. For Sylar's super-hearing, the noise was UNBEARABLE. He flicked his fingers and TL's mouth suddenly snapped shut.

"Thank God for telekinesis…" Sylar sighed as he continued guiding the ship through the cosmos.

However, the hedgehog began jerking around as his nightmares returned to haunt him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_CM looked at the swirling darkness with concern in his eyes. He made to go into it, but Archangel TL stopped him._

"_ChaosMagemon, what are you doing?" the Light Fictorian asked._

"_I'll do it." CM replied, "You've ALREADY died today. If you die NOW, that would've been for nothing."_

"_NO." Archangel TL snapped, "I'll do it. You saw what would happen if YOU died. I would end up just like FTL."_

_However, they heard something stand up. They glanced over to see the bloodied mess of Anti-TL stagger up, using the wall to support him._

"_I'll…do it." Anti-TL gasped, "It's…gotta…be me. You…spared me…so that I…could save…the world."_

_Anti-TL shifted his left arm so that the fist resembled a cannonball. He thrust it out and it sprung out, carrying a chain with it. The black hole caught the cannonball and began to absorb it, dragging Anti-TL in._

"_So long." Was all Anti-TL had to say before he got sucked into the black hole. The vortex expanded for a moment and then shrank into nothingness._

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TL's eyes snapped open and shouted something. Whatever it was, Sylar couldn't make it out, seeing as he held TL's lips shut.

The Fictorian Hedgehog began clawing at his lips and groaning. Sylar wheeled over and saw TL clawing at his lips.

"Oh. Sorry." Sylar apologized, moving his fingers. TL's mouth then snapped open.

"Was I snoring again, Sy?" TL asked.

"Yes." Sylar deadpanned.

"Sorry." TL apologized.

"Anti-TL again?" Sylar asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Replied TL. The hedgehog kicked his feet over the bed and sat up, "I'm not sure on what to think…I mean, I know he saved the world from losing DM and all, but still…I could've saved him. But, I didn't. I just stood there and watched him get flushed away like waste in a toilet."

"The less you talk about toilets, the happier we'll ALL be." Sylar stated.

"You're in the mood…" TL muttered before saying, "Take a rest, Sy. I'll take the shift."

Sylar stood up and walked over to the cot as TL walked past him. It was useless to argue. The hedgehog would insist on doing it.

Sylar looked over to his pack, which was unusually large. He unzipped it. Prior to leaving with TL, he had made some paintings that foretold some of the events unfolding. FTL's death, TL's (albeit temporary) death, and Anti-TL's death…sort of. He also made some other paintings. He pulled out one, which was of a Siberian tiger wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey, Sy, goin' good?" TL asked.

"Yeah. It is." Sylar replied, shoving the painting down into the pack. The serial killer looked over and asked, "Are you REALLY paying attention or are you just using it to play pinball again?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW…" TL shouted before catching himself, "Uh…no, I'm not."

"Just switch it to radar. I wanna know where we're going." Sylar said.

"Fine, Mr. Slice-'n-dice." TL said as he switched the navi-computer from pinball to a radar.

"We'll be approaching a planet in about…a day or two." TL replied, "We could be ANYWHERE in the galaxy."

"No thanks to you." Sylar stated.

"So I fell asleep at the wheel." TL said, "What of it?"

Sylar sighed before smirking. The hedgehog had his foibles, but still was worth travelling with.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Unknown base…

An alarm blared in a Darkside base.

"HE ESCAPED!" shouted one of the guards.

A strange creature was running through. It appeared to be a tiger, but was running on two legs. It brought its fist smashing into one of the Darksides as it swiped a blaster. It fired it at another Darkside as it got in the way. It then did a flying kick on the next one.

"Gotta get outta here…" it said in a definitely masculine voice. He bolted behind a wall and hid as the Darksides ran past. He let out a sigh as he saw a window. He quickly darted over and jumped out the window. HE WAS FREE!

However, he noticed something—the landscape was charred. As if it had been burned.

"NOOOOO!" the tiger-man screamed as he took in the surroundings. He looked over his shoulder as he saw another group of Darksides pursuing him. Being alone, the tiger-man bolted off into the burned wasteland. He was the last of the beings here. If they caught him, his entire species would go extinct.

(A/N: I do NOT own the song. Whoever wrote it does.)

_**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**_

The scenery blowing by like it's rolling forward.  
even if things start looking desperate,  
I won't lose sight of the target.

If I can't depend on this map, may as well burn it up  
I'll seize the buried truth in these palms.

I've run through quickly with singular determination  
my racing heart beats so loudly it could rip me apart.

Sounding out -your voice- calling to me.  
there's no time to be standing around  
READY STEADY GO

Even if I bear countless wounds  
I'll never let you get my soul.

If I meet you on the other side of that hill,  
Where to begin…I can think of nothing else.

I've run through quickly with singular determination  
my racing heart beats so loud it could rip me apart.

sounding out -your voice- calling to me.  
there's no time to be standing around  
READY STEADY GO

(READY!)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

My heart -races-, under that sky  
I can't stop the feelings going nowhere from screaming out.

Let them reach you -just a little further-  
a ray of sunlight shines warmly on the other side of this road.  
READY STEADY GO

PLEASE, TRUST ME

TLSoulDude production brings you…

**An original fanfiction…**

**Starring Joaquin Phoenix…**

**Zachary Quinto…**

**Brendan Frasier…**

**Scott McNeil…**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessey…**

**Yuri Lowenthal…**

**And several others…**

**Team Wanderer Assembles!**


	2. Xemnas1992

Team Wanderer Assembles

_**The Jedi Order, which had lasted for over a thousand years…gone in a second.**__ Excerpt from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith by Matt Stover_

Chapter 2: Xemnas1992

A large ball of steel crashed into the ocean of this charred world. Unfortunately, this ball was the ship that contained TL and Sylar. Immediately, the ship began to leak as the pressure increased.

"What happened?" Sylar asked.

"I think…we just landed in the ocean." TL replied.

"HOW did we land in the ocean?" Sylar asked, a vein throbbing in his temple, but he still managed to keep his voice level.

"Because that's where we were falling towards." TL answered. Upon a lack of laughter, TL said, "Hey, this place doesn't have any windows. I think you can cut me some slack!"

"Soul, if it weren't for the fact that the ship's filling up with water or the fact that a possible future depends on your survival, I would be strangling you right about now." Sylar said as he noted the already knee-high water.

"Should I use the Emergency Water Evacuation Button?" TL asked.

"This ship has a button for EVERYTHING." Sylar stated, "A Massage Button, an Instant Satellite TV Button, even a Chess-Just-In-Case-of-Boredom Button."

"But at this point, I don't think we can complain." TL said, slamming a button. Both the hedgehog and serial killer found themselves being surrounded by a plastic tube, "Uh…I'd like to warn you now that I have NO IDEA how this goes."

"Oh, that's helpful, you ba…"

Thankfully, Sylar's sentence was cut short by the fact that the two shipmates were shot through the ship and into the ocean with tremendous force. When they breached the water's surface, TL began whooping while Sylar remained silent. They eventually reached the end of the troposphere and nearly entered the next form of atmosphere when they began their descent…back into the water of the ocean.

"WOO-HOO!" TL whooped, "WHAT A BLAST!"

"Let's just focus on getting back to land." Sylar stated, trying to bring his somewhat lively partner back to Earth…or wherever the heck they were.

"Oh, right. Sorry." TL apologized. The two then began to swim back to shore.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The tiger man began running through the wasteland that had once been his home. He stared in disbelief. How could they have done this to his planet? His home? He couldn't see any form of life.

He tripped over a large stone and fell on his stomach. He bared his teeth as tears began going through his fur. They were gone. All of them gone. People who he had admired, had detested, had played, bickered with, played with, fought with, his parents, and his friends were all gone. His entire species, which lasted for who-knows-how long was gone in…he didn't know. Maybe even a few days.

He then sat up and looked to the heavens as if asking God Himself why this happened. He then noticed something streaking across the sky. Could they be friends? Enemies? He wouldn't know until he found out.

He immediately stood back up and did what he'd been doing for the last few days—running.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TL and Sylar finally arrived at a beach. TL's immediate response when they reached the shore was to begin spitting out the salt-water that had collected in his mouth. Sylar looked indifferent to the fact that both his clothes and hair were soaked with salt water.

"Okay…" TL said as he spat further, "Where in the…blazes are we?"

"Did you read the map?" Sylar asked.

"No." TL answered.

"Did I read the map?"

"No."

"Can YOU tell where we are?"

"No."

"Can I tell where we are?"

"No."

"So, there's no point in asking me, is there?"

"Not really."

TL looked over the planet and felt his jaw fall open and his eyes widen. The entire landscape looked as if someone had burned it…which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Good Lord…" TL said as he looked over, as if trying to find SOME form of life.

"I can't see any signs of life…" Sylar said.

The two heard the cocking of a gun and turned around. They found a bipedal, Siberian tiger wearing only a pair of jeans and pointing a blaster at them.

"Who're you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Sylar." Sylar simply said.

"And I'm TLSoulDude." TL introduced, raising his hand despite the circumstances.

The tiger's eyes widened as he lowered his blaster, slightly.

"TL?" he asked.

TL gasped as his eyes widened before saying, "I don't believe it…Xem!"

Xem bolted over and tackled the hedgehog the two were soon rolling on the mud.

"What the heck?!" Sylar asked, looking ready to intervene before he realized that the two were…laughing.

"HOW LONG'S IT BEEN, BUDDY?!" TL asked.

"TOO LONG!" the tiger smiled before asking, "How're D-Dude and Loony?"

"They're doin' GREAT." TL replied with a grin.

"Did I miss something?" Sylar asked.

The hedgehog and tiger stood up. TL held out his left hand to the tiger and said, "Sylar, let me introduce you to my old friend, Xemnas1992…or Xem for short." TL then held out his right hand to Sylar before saying, "Xem, this is Sylar. I've been travelling with him for about a week now."

"Hiya!" Xem said, holding out his hand. Sylar didn't take it.

"He takes a bit of getting used to." TL stated.

"Well, Xem," Sylar said, "What's the name of this planet.

"Roswell." Replied Xem, "Some of the wisest beings this side o' Andromeda."

"And we missed Fictor by about THIS much…" TL said, holding his index finger and thumb about an inch apart, "Just be thankful that Roswellians and Fictorians are on relatively good terms."

TL then looked over the burned landscape and asked, "How'd THIS happen?"

Xem looked down and said, "None of us saw it coming. We were just going around one day, acting like we've always done. I was down at the beach, surfing with some of my other friends. Then…I didn't know what happened next. We were just being attacked by these weird, dark-skinned guys. They were KILLING everyone that so much as crossed their way. I tried fighting, but they just kept coming, so I did the only thing I could and ran then…I think someone hit me with a taser, because everything went black at that point. Next thing I knew, I was tied to a table and these guys started doing these weird experiments on me. I only managed to get out of that hellhole a few days ago."

"So…all the Roswellians are dead?" Sylar asked.

"I haven't seen any between here and the fortress I got out of." Xem replied.

TL clenched his fist and bared his teeth. The Darksides. They must've come here after they attacked Fictor for no reason, too. Roswellians hadn't done the Darksides ANY harm. Their planet just had the misfortune of being right in front of Fictor. A red haze clouded his vision as he felt something in his chest. A sharp intake of breath immediately cleared the haze and the original TL began to return.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, buddy." TL said, walking over to Xem and putting a hand on the tiger's back…because he was too short to reach the shoulder of the Roswellian's shoulder.

However, their mourning was short-lived considering they heard someone shout…

"I FOUND THE ROSWELLIAN!"

Darkside soldiers then began to swarm around the trio.

"Hey, isn't that the Sylar guy Master Darkstar recruited a while ago?" one of the warriors ask.

"Too bad. I handed in my resignation." Sylar said, thrusting out his hands. A group of the Darksides went flying through the air.

"I've been itching for a scrap for a while now…" TL grinned as he thrust out his right hand. Red electricity flew from his fingertips as he swung his bluish green aura arm around, slamming a group of Darksides.

"Didn't have THAT before…" Xem said.

"Now, I do." TL replied with a grin.

Xem let out a roar as he jumped into the Darksides and shouted, "FOR MY PEOPLE!"

He landed on one Darkside before he jumped up and pulled out the blaster he swiped to blast two more. He then brought his foot smashing down on another Darkside before extending a set of claws on his hand. He brought them across a Darkside's face before retracting them and hurling another away with a feral roar.

"Wow…Xem kicks tail…" TL said before bringing up a set of sand to bury a Darkside with. He then thrust out his right hand, "NEURAL DISRUPTION!"

A wave of crimson energy flew over and struck a Darkside, full on.

"BACK OFF!" Sylar shouted, activating his hyper-voice. The shockwave sent a group of Darksides flying before he thrust out his hand, sending blue electricity at another. One of the Darksides pulled out a sword and ran the serial killer through. Sylar let out a groan as he pulled the sword further into him. The Darkside looked…horrified.

"You're ALIVE?!" it asked, scared.

"I know." Sylar said before slashing the Darkside's neck open via telekinesis, "It's unfair."

Sylar pulled the sword out of his gut and dropped it as his stab wound healed over. The two just…stared. Sylar looked confused and simply asked…

"What?"

"Uh…nothing." TL replied. He wheeled over to the remaining Darksides and began to rub his hands together with extreme speed. Purple sparks began to fly across his hands as he thrust them out, shouting, "STATIC PULSE!"

A burst of purple energy blasted from TL's hands. The remaining Darksides were sent into the ocean by the tremendous blast.

"I never saw you use THAT." Sylar said, "Why didn't you use that against Drago? You would've at LEAST had a chance of killing him without dying."

"Because the Static Pulse wastes too much of my energy." TL replied, "It uses at least a third of my IR energy, whereas my other abilities, together, use about a seventh of my energy during a normally-paced fight…granted I don't take my gloves off."

Letting his adrenaline out with a sharp exhale.

"Haven't had a brawl like that in YEARS…" Xem said. He then looked somber as he looked over the burned landscape, "But…everything's gone. My home, my friends, my family…"

"You could always come with us." TL offered, "Sylar and I were travelling the universe before we crash-landed here."

Xem seemed to think before saying, "I've got nothing here, so…" Xem grinned before saying, "You've got yourself a teammate!"

"One problem." Sylar stated, "Our ship's at the bottom of the ocean."

"No worries." Xem replied, "There's a junkyard filled with Gummi parts in it!"

"Looks like we're pretty much set." TL grinned.

"…Did he just say 'junkyard'?" Sylar simply asked.


	3. Constructing a Ship

Team Wanderer Assembles

_**All I wish for is a ship and a star to sail her by.**__ Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (NOT the Johnny Depp one, mind you.)_

Chapter 3: Constructing a Ship

"You could always come with us." TL offered, "Sylar and I were travelling the universe before we crash-landed here."

Xem seemed to think before saying, "I've got nothing here, so…" Xem grinned before saying, "You've got yourself a teammate!"

"One problem." Sylar stated, "Our ship's at the bottom of the ocean."

"No worries." Xem replied, "There's a junkyard filled with Gummi parts in it!"

"Looks like we're pretty much set." TL grinned.

"…Did he just say 'junkyard'?" Sylar simply asked.

"Unfortunately." TL replied, the magnitude of his friend's words finally getting SOME sort of reaction.

"It's not like we've got a lot of choice." Xem stated.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The three then stood at the foot of a junkyard filled with various Gummi Blocks.

"This is a Gummi Ship maker's dream come true!" TL exclaimed before going from place to place in the Gummi Ship (A/N: You know. Anime-style!), "We'll be needing a BIG ship, 'cuz ya never know how many people will be here! And an adjustable size! PLENTY of guns! Easy to fly! DEFINITELY hyper-drive capabilities! AND we'll be needing the stuff for creature comforts!"

"He's on overload here…" Sylar stated.

"Soul, calm down a bit." Xem said, grabbing his friend by the scruff of his mane, "There's only so much you can put into a ship!"

"And I've got JUST the guy to put it all together!" TL grinned, nipping his left thumb and spreading the crimson liquid over his glove and gauntlet before slamming them together and putting it on Xem's shirt, "FICTORIAN SUMMONING!"

In a puff of smoke, a rat with green fur and appeared to be half machine popped up. It screamed before it landed on the ashen ground at Xem's feet.

"WHY did ya do that, bub?!" he asked, irritably.

"Good to see ya, too, Rattrap." TL replied, "Jeez, after a few months of not seeing each other, THIS is how ya reply? I OUGHTA DISMANTLE YA!"

"Like to see ya try!" Rattrap shot back.

"They look like they care." Xem stated.

"Why am I the only sane person here?" Sylar asked.

"Sy, you used to be a sadistic serial killer." TL said, "Call THAT sane?"

"What'd ya summon me for in the first place?!" Rattrap finally asked.

"We're building a ship because the one Sylar and I were travelling in is currently at the bottom of the sea." TL replied, "And the only qualifications I have for ship building is with LEGO blocks."

"Is that true?" Sylar asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Replied Rattrap, "So…what Gummi Blocks will ya be needin'?"

"The basics: blasters, wings, engines, cockpits, but also living quarters, an adjustable size, and maybe a food court." TL explained. Rattrap gave the hedgehog a 'what the heck?' look as TL said, "Never ask me for instructions while I'm hungry."

"Fine…" Rattrap sighed as he jumped into the Gummi parts, "You guys will have to help me out here. I'm not exactly the strongest guy you'll ever meet."

"Sylar and TL have telekinesis and I've got enhanced strength." Xem stated, "Just tell us where ya need it."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

About two days of nonstop working later, the group took in the new ship—it looked a bit like a giant, red crock-pot with a blue needle-nose with an orange tip. Equipped with multiple cannons (four for single-shots, two for missiles, and one for a giant laser), a set of wings, a cockpit, and could be adjusted at will, it was ready to take off.

"There's your ship, fearless leader." Rattrap said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go!"

Rattrap clenched his eyes and strained. However, instead of vanishing in a puff of smoke, he just…stayed there.

"What the slag?! Why am I still here?!" Rattrap shouted.

"Uh…yeah, about that…" TL said, grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Rattrap then noticed TL's other hand was holding the Hero Scroll.

"You DIDN'T…" Rattrap said, fearfully.

"Yeah, I did." TL replied, "I took your name out of the Hero Scroll. I figured we could use a good mechanic like you. You're also a handy hacker and, let's face it, if I bite my hand any more times, I'll pass out from blood-loss."

"SO, I'M STUCK HERE?!" Rattrap shouted.

"Yeah, pretty much." TL replied with a shaky laugh, "But it's a little late now…"

"Sometimes, I hate ya, hedgehog…" Rattrap growled.

"Rattrap, I've just gotta ask ya ONE thing…" TL said, in a serious voice, "Why did Ultimo-sensei make you my first summon?"

"To protect ya." Rattrap replied.

"What better way to protect me than in a way that means I don't have to cut open my hand or summon you at awkward times?" TL asked.

Rattrap gave an exasperated sigh before simply saying, "Yup, I've lost it…I AM TRANSFORMED!" in a burst of red light, Rattrap shifted into his robot form, which had two wheels for legs, kept a somewhat rodent-esque face, had a strange helmet, and a long tail. He held out a hand to TL, "I'm in."

TL grabbed Rattrap's hand before pulling the Maximal into a hug, "Glad to be with ya, old friend. And, just to tell ya, I appreciated it when you were one of my summons."

"Thanks for it, fearless leader." Rattrap replied.

"I take it that we're now becoming a team?" Sylar asked.

"Team? What makes ya say that?" SoulDude asked, releasing the Maximal.

"Well, we've got you, me, Xem, and Rattrap." Sylar replied, "A bit large to be just a small travelling group, wouldn't you say?"

"Point taken…" TL replied, "But, one thing's obvious, I'm not leading."

"Why would you say that?" Sylar asked.

"Can we talk at this point?" Xem asked.

"No." Sylar deadpanned.

"Every time I've led a group, it's ended up as a disaster." TL replied, "Plus, I don't GIVE orders. I'm better at TAKING them."

"This COULD be the first time you succeed." Sylar pointed out. TL simply shook his head. Sylar then asked, "If the opportunity came if you could run and save yourself while the rest of your team dies, would you take it?"

"Of course not, Sy. What do ya take me for?" TL asked.

"If you would, would you give your life for them?" Sylar asked.

"Yeah, I would."

"Would you do anything that will, intentionally, harm them?"

"Heck, no. And why're you asking…"

"Would you have no favorites amongst the team?"

"No, I wouldn't. I'd say they're all equal."

"And would you be a kind, caring leader to the rest of the team? Tend to them when they're injured, avenge them if they died, or treat them if they're ill?"

"Where's he getting all this stuff?" Xem asked.

"Because it's what the writer's havin' him say." Rattrap replied.

"Yeah, I WOULD, Sy! But, what're you getting at?" SoulDude asked.

"If you would or wouldn't do any of this, then I'd say you've just passed the test of being the leader." Sylar replied, "The question is…are you willing to go the distance?"

SoulDude breathed in and let out a long exhale. He thought LONG and HARD. After a while, he looked the serial killer, straight in the eye, and said…

"I'll do it." He immediately looked at the three members and said, "Sylar, you're my second-in-command. When I'm not in charge, YOU are."

"With pleasure." Sylar replied. The hedgehog was more easily swayed that he thought…

"Xem, you're our pilot. You could fly a Gummi without wings or thrusters and STILL manage light-speed. Understood?"

"Yeah, I get it." Xem replied.

"And Rattrap, you're our computer expert." TL finished, wheeling over to the Maximal, "You're the best hacker I've ever known, you even managed to get a computer hacked when D-Dude couldn't!"

"Sure thing, Whitey." Rattrap replied, saluting.

"Alright then!" TL grinned, walking over to the Gummi, "We take off in our new ship!"

"Yeah, but what's the name?" Xem asked, "I mean, we just got it and all. I think we should give it a name…"

TL thought. They made it in a junkyard and it looked a bit like a crock-pot. He smirked.

"It's called the Junkpot!" TL announced.

Rattrap and Xem's mouths fell open.

"Tell me that wasn't the name he chose…" Xem pleaded.

"Unfortunately, it was. He went to the lowest common denominator…" Rattrap moaned.

"But I think it's a bit TOO late to change his mind. Let's just get going." Sylar stated.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Xem sat in the pilot seat before beginning to fiddle with the buttons.

"Alright, crew." The Roswellian said, "The 'strap in your seat-belts' and 'no smoking' signs are up and we're GOOD TO GO!"

This ship took off into the cosmos with a powerful BLAM!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The moment the ship was steady enough to allow the passengers to walk around, TL began exploring the ship. He already laid claim to his room—the one closest to the cockpit.

He then entered what looked like a large dojo.

"Guess this is the training area." The Fictorian said, walking into the center, "This is probably as good as any to begin…"

TL slamming his hands together as red energy began to radiate from his body. His eyes snapped open, showing that they were no longer ocean blue, but red…like the Ultima's…

_Thus ends the Roswell arc. Next up is Konoha, which has one of the fight scenes I've been longing to make!_


	4. Unexpected Meeting

Team Wanderer Assembles

_**Strangers are only family you've yet to meet.**__ Blue-Skinned Man, The Five People You Meet in Heaven._

Chapter 4: Unexpected Meeting

"HE'S GONNA LOSE IT AGAIN!" Xem shouted as TL let out a yell that was turning into a feral roar. The hedgehog was surrounded by a red aura with electricity crackling around him like lightning that had been attached to him. But the most visible part was his eyes, which were fiery red and had slits for pupils.

Sylar sighed before picking up the hedgehog with telekinesis and tossing him around the ship's dojo, like a pinball and bouncing like one.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" TL yelped, "I'M…OW! BACK TO…OW! NORMAL, SY! OW!"

"I notice, but I need to be thorough." Sylar replied, continuing to send TL bouncing around. He kept it up until the hedgehog's eyes were blue and had their usual pupils. He then dropped the hedgehog.

"Thanks, I think…" TL mumbled, rubbing his chest, "And thanks for helping me out with this." He then looked over to Rattrap and asked, "Did ya get the numbers on this, Rattrap?"

"Sure did, spiny." Rattrap replied, showing the hedgehog a computer screen, "Looks like ya can only go up to 70% of that guy's power before he steps into your skin."

"I…would've chosen a better way of phrasing that." TL said with a shaky laugh.

"You can only go so far before the Demon Ultima takes over." Sylar said, jumping over to them, using telekinesis to extend it, "Does THAT sound better?"

"Uh…no, not really." TL replied.

"TL, this is…insane." Xem said, "You're trying to take power from one of the fiercest creatures that Fictor ever spawned! IT'S FRIGGIN' IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I don't use the word 'impossible'." TL stated, "I prefer improbable or unlikely. But hey, that's just me."

"You're sure you can do this, then?" Sylar asked.

"Yup. I'm as stubborn as my bros." TL replied, "It's a family trait…some say it's a curse…including me." He looked over to Xem and asked, "Are we getting closer to another world?"

It was about a week after they left Roswell and the team was now wandering from place to place, only reaching civilization and stopping only to refuel their Gummi Ship. They never stayed long, though.

Xem immediately bolted up the stairs and talked through the P.A. system.

"We're approaching some world called Konoha." The Roswellian stated.

"Oh, THAT'S gonna be good." TL said with a smirk, "Konoha's a third home to me…first one being Fictor and the other one being Earth."

"How long do ya think we should hang around?" Rattrap asked.

"I think a week." TL replied, "It'd be good to get some exercise and see a forest again…man, I miss those." He shouted, "Hey, Xem! Beam us down, will ya?"

"Sure thing!" Xem replied as the group bolted over to the "hangar bay", which was actually nothing…so people could get sent into the world.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"And that's all?" Tsunade asked, the Fictorian, serial killer, Roswellian, and Maximal sitting in front of her desk. (A/N: This is pre-Invasion of Pain.)

"Pretty much, Lady Hokage." TL replied, in a more serious voice than he usually used, "We're just staying a week…and all we need is a place for four. We'll be gone by this time next week, on my honor."

"Fine." Tsunade replied, "There's a place on the far east side of the village. Just try not to draw attention to yourselves."

"No promises." TL said with his smirk as the four walked out.

"Were those REAL?" Xem asked as they shut the door.

"I think it's plastic surgery, but I never asked." TL replied.

"Why?" Xem asked.

"Because I value my life." TL answered, looking uneasily, "That woman can level a MOUNTAIN is she wanted to…"

Xem made a noise that suggested fear and that he'd never pursue this subject again.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The group got to the apartment without getting seen…which is surprising. You'd think a white hedgehog with mismatched gloves, a seven-foot-tall tiger wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and a green techno-organic rat would draw more attention.

Sylar flipped a switch as a single light bulb flickered on. It was shabby and small…about the size of a one-room apartment.

"That big-breasted broad cheaped out on us!" Rattrap stated, angrily, "I don't think there's even running water!"

"It's only for one week, it's only for one week…" Sylar murmured to himself.

"Guys, you get the sleeping arrangements in order." TL said as he opened the (only) window and stepped out.

"And where are YOU going?" the serial killer asked.

"Tree-surfing." TL replied as he jumped on top of the roof and took off running. He couldn't help but shout, "WOO-HOO!"

"Not keeping a low profile, if you ask me…" Xem stated.

"Soul is Soul." Sylar sighed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It didn't take long for the Fictorian hedgehog to reach the forest that hid the Hidden Leaf Village. He stepped on a tree and jumped into the air. He took in the scent of the forest before going into a free-fall and catching the nearest branch with his aura arm. He bounced up and immediately set his feet onto the branches and sliding on them.

THIS was something he found out a while ago—he couldn't jump through the trees with ease like Lunatic or D-Dude, so he improvised with tree-surfing...and it was very enjoyable (A/N: Yes, I ripped that from Disney's Tarzan.). He stretched out his hand and flipped himself up and couldn't resist singing a few lyrics from a Phil Collins song.

TLSoulDude: _**Son of man, look to the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free. Some day, you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time, you'll be!**_

He then noticed a commotion in the forest and his curiosity got the better of him. He returned to his position, jumped a bit, and landed on a branch in a crouching position. He saw a girl running through the woods. He strained his eyes and saw long, dark brown hair and pale eyes.

"If it isn't Hanabi, the little Darkside-lover…" TL muttered to himself. Ever since Hanabi got kidnapped, he had issues with her (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about…read Darkside and the Hyuga.). TL knew that she chose the right side in the end, but something told him she enjoyed her time a little TOO much. He got out of his position, curiosity sated, and was about ready to leave, when he suddenly heard a commotion. He looked over and saw that Hanabi was fighting a group of Rogue Ninjas.

"I should probably just leave and not get involved…" TL said to himself, but heard Hanabi scream in pain. He growled before saying, "Stupid guilty conscience!"

He sprung out of the trees and fell towards the Rogue Ninjas while shouting, "BANZAI!"

He landed on top of one of the ninja's heads and sent him to the ground. All of the Rogue Shinobi pulled out fistfuls of kunai and shuriken. At this, TL held up his hands and explained, "Now, guys, I don't kill unless I don't have any other option, so, we can do this the EASY way or the HARD way…"

The shinobi hurled their projectiles at TL, who thrust out his left hand, which began glowing with a pale, blue light. The kunai and shuriken froze in midair as they were caught by TL's telekinesis.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." TL shrugged as he let the weapons fall to the ground with clatters. He pulled out his UFO Blade with his left arm and held out his right one, "LIGHTNING CLAWS!"

Claws made of pulsing, red electricity sprung from TL's hand. With a short yell, he charged in. He brought his sword into one and slashed one across the face with the claws. However, the attack didn't kill the slashed one. TL made sure that the Lightning Claws move wouldn't cause fatalities. He pulled his sword out and beckoned to the other ninjas. They simply took off. The hedgehog smirked.

"Scare tactic, gets 'em every time." He said. The one he stabbed would still live, "Hey, who am I talking to?" He looked over for the person he was supposed to be rescuing…Hanabi, who was out like a light.

"Better get her a good bit away…" he said, heaving the Hyuga heiress over his shoulder and bounding off into the trees.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Hanabi moaned a bit as she opened her eyes. She immediately sat up, pulled out a kunai, and began looking for her attackers. Her logic suddenly caught up with her body. It was darker, obviously it had been a few hours since…she was attacked! Where were those ninjas?!

"I think you should drop that kunai." Said a voice from somewhere above her, "People might get nervous."

"Where are you?" Hanabi asked as she pocketed the kunai knife.

"Up." Replied the voice. Hanabi looked up and activated her Byakugan. She saw something…with a weird, pink energy pulsing through him, "Good guess."

The energy seemed to be getting closer as the speaker dropped down in front of her. He was probably one of the strangest creatures she ever saw: a white hedgehog with a yellow mane, cowboy boots, mismatched gloves (a battle gauntlet on his left arm and a glove with red circuitry on his right hand), and a strange medallion around his neck.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"TLSoulDude, don't ask what the TL stands for, because even I don't know." TL replied, "And…the guy who saved you from those Rogues."

"You're one of the weirdest people I've ever met." Hanabi stated.

"I've heard that so many times that I take it as a compliment." TL replied with a shrug, "Now that you're conscious, I'm sure you can find your way back to the compound. If you'll excuse me…"

TL jumped onto a tree, skittered up like a squirrel, and jumped away. Hanabi stared. Who was this guy?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Where've you been all this time, Soul?" Xem asked, "We thought you'd be back LONG ago!"

"Sorry, guys." TL said, apologetically, as he climbed through the window, "Got a little side-tracked. So, who's sleeping where?"

"I'm on the chair, Xem's on the couch, you get the bed, and Rattrap gets the floor." Sylar replied.

"HEY!" Rattrap shouted.

"Well, see you guys in the A.M." TL said, jumping onto the bed and closing his eyes. Something was inside of him. Something he hadn't felt before…

He dismissed it for now.


	5. TL's Training Session

_**It is said that a Jedi's instruction only truly begins when he takes a student.**__ Excerpt from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover_

_I know TL might act like a bit of a jerk in this, but keep in mind that he doesn't like traitors and considers Hanabi one._

Chapter 5: TL's Training Session

Sylar woke up to see that TL's bed was empty and a note was on it. He grabbed it with telekinesis and quickly read it.

'Out in the forest. C-Ya!'

The serial killer simply smirked. He knew what would happen. He DID paint it, after all…

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TL swung up a tree with his aura arm. He quickly reached the top of the tree, kicked back on the biggest branch he could find, and began to relax. His rest was interrupted by the sound of someone shaking the trees. He was jarred awake and immediately clung to the branch with a white-knuckled deathgrip. He looked down and sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked Hanabi, who was doing it on purpose.

"You didn't give me a chance to thank you for yesterday." Hanabi called up.

"There, you've said it." TL replied, "Now that my rest is ruined…" TL jumped to the next tree, clambered down with unusual agility.

"How can you go through trees like that?" Hanabi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I've been trained in Snake-Style combat for six years of my life." TL replied.

"Snake-Style?" Hanabi asked.

"One of the seven main styles of Fictorian Martial Arts." TL replied, "It mainly revolves around agility and flexibility. The other six Styles are Wolf, Wolverine, Hawk, Shark, Octopus, and Dragon. Now that I've supplied you with some information…"

"Could you teach me Snake-Style?" Hanabi asked.

"I COULD, but won't." TL deadpanned, holding up a hand and ending with a, "See ya!"

He jumped up onto a tree and became to scurry up it, once again. He looked down and saw Hanabi scaling the trunk with two kunai knives. The hedgehog sighed.

"You won't stop following me until I start teaching you, will you?" TL simply asked.

"Yes." Hanabi replied as she reached TL's branch and sat down next to him.

TL groaned. He wanted to be back at the apartment in less than half an hour…or be training his way of fighting to someone he considered a traitor. He then said, "Fine. I'll teach you Snake-Style Combat."

"Thanks." Hanabi said, smiling, "When do we start?"

"Now. First lesson." TL replied, holding up a finger, "There's a box. Think outside it. Now, try and tag me."

TL jumped over to a branch in the next tree. Hanabi jumped after him and sent out her hand. TL caught it mere inches from his chest.

"And I have to block you or evade you in any way possible." TL grinned.

"THAT doesn't seem fair…" Hanabi stated.

"'Fair' doesn't usually have a meaning while fighting." TL replied, tossing her away, "Now, seriously. Try and tag me!"

TL jumped to the next branch as Hanabi clambered up the branches. She came up to TL's level. The hedgehog smirked before saying, "C'mon! We're just getting started!"

TL then jumped off and began to sing (A/N: I do not own this song. Billy Joel does.).

TLSoulDude: _**One minute I'm in Central Park…**_

_**Then I'm down on Delancay Street!**_

Hanabi climbed up the rest of the way and jumped at the hedgehog, who simply jumped onto a lower branch. The Hyuga girl sailed over his head and caught onto the trunk of the next.

TLSoulDude: _**From the Bow'ry to St. Marks…**_

_**There's a syncopated beat.**_

TL pulled out the UFO Blade and held the hilt to his mouth, like a microphone.

TLSoulDude: _**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.**_

Hanabi saw him standing on a branch and jumped at him. The hedgehog somehow grabbed something and vanished from sight. She caught another branch and wheeled over to see the hedgehog had his sword embedded in a branch and was standing on it. NOW, however, he was holding it.

TLSoulDude: _**I'm streetwise.**_

_**I can improvise.**_

_**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.**_

TL pulled out his blade and landed on his hands and feet on the ground. He sheathed the sword and walked off, cool-as-you-please.

TLSoulDude: _**I'm street smart.**_

_**I've got New York City heart!**_

Hanabi jumped down and bolted after the hedgehog, who came to a stop next to a lake.

TLSoulDude: _**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

_**I may not have a dime…**_

TL saw the Hyuga coming and smirked. He jumped into the lake as Hanabi followed him.

TLSoulDude: _**But I got street savoire faire.**_

Hanabi activated her Byakugan to try and search for the hedgehog. She saw him resurfacing.

TLSoulDude: _**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

_**It's just bebopulation…**_

_**And I got street savoire faire!**_

TL pulled himself out of the water and shook his fur dry. He looked over to see Hanabi soaking wet.

TLSoulDude: _**The rhythm of the city,**_

_**But once you get it down…**_

TL ran through the forest again, followed by Hanabi.

TLSoulDude: _**Then you can own this town!**_

_**You can wear the crown!**_

The hedgehog jumped into the air and caught a tree before swinging into the foliage.

TLSoulDude: _**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

_**I may not have a dime…**_

_**But I got street savoire faire.**_

_**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

_**It's just bebopulation…**_

_**And I got street savoire faire!**_

The hedgehog was hidden from view, but Hanabi had an idea. If the hedgehog was singing, then the next lyrics COULD cause him to blow his cover…

Hanabi: _**Ev'rything goes!**_

_**Ev'rything fits!**_

As expected, TL popped out and finished the lyrics.

TLSoulDude: _**They love me at the Chelsea! The adore me at the Ritz!**_

"Wuh-oh…" TL said before evading Hanabi's oncoming hand.

TLSoulDude: _**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

_**And even when I cross that line…**_

_**I got street savoire faire!**_

Hanabi bolted over and shot a fast punch, which TL ducked under. He blocked the next Gentle Fist and brought his hand up under the next one just below Hanabi's wrist, causing it to go upwards and simply missing. TL grabbed Hanabi's arms and tucked them under his armpits.

"I thought I said to think outside the box." TL stated.

"I know." Hanabi replied before bringing her head into TL's. The hedgehog's eyes went wide before they closed and he fell down, out like a light. Hanabi stared at the hedgehog and simply said, "Uh-oh…"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TL moaned as he opened his eyes. A few hours obviously passed because of the fact that the sun was setting. He reached up and felt his head. There was a large wrap on it.

"Good to see you're awake, TL." Hanabi said.

"I guess we're even, now…" TL said with a smirk and a small chuckle. He sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"I hit your head with mine and you passed out." Hanabi replied, "I kept you here and saw what I could do."

"Getting me with a headbutt…" TL stated, "I did NOT see that coming. Honest."

TL looked over and saw three items…all of which were his. One was a cross necklace made of steel, the other was his Ultima Medallion, and the last was a medal with a large FAF on it.

"Why'd you take those off?" TL asked, barely keeping himself from strangling the Hyuga girl.

"I was…just curious." Hanabi replied, "Are you an Author Fighter?"

"Yeah, I am." TL replied, "But not right now. I left the Author Fighters for personal reasons." TL thrust out his left arm and lifted the three items with telekinesis. He put his cross necklace on first, then his Ultima Medallion, and then his Author medal. He tucked all three under his mane.

"Why'd you leave?" Hanabi asked.

"Didn't I just…" TL muttered before saying, "I just needed to do something on my own."

"But you said you had friends waiting for you in this village." Hanabi pointed out.

TL looked ready to object, but simply growled, "I'm outta here."

"You'll be back later for lesson two, right?" Hanabi asked.

TL jumped onto a branch and took off before saying one simple word, "Yeah."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Where were ya THIS time?" Rattrap asked, "And what's with the bandage on your skull?!"

"Don't worry, Rattrap, it's just a MINOR concussion." TL replied.

"TL, you go out for HOURS on end and we're stuck in here all day!" Xem snapped, "You've GOT to manage your time better or else we're gonna have a problem on our hands!"

"Xem, yesterday AND today, the reasons why I was late were out of my control." TL answered, barely keeping his cool.

"Calm down, Xem." Sylar stated, "TL has his reasons. And if he doesn't want us to know, it isn't our business to know."

TL cleared the space between the kitchen and bed in a single jump and landed on his bed in a heap. He moaned before sinking into a dozing state.

Earlier that day, the idea of training Hanabi would've disgusted him. Now, he had to admit, the Hyuga girl was starting to grow on him. He didn't know WHY, though…


	6. The Training Continues

_**We were trained to think outside the box.**__ Sgt. George Gomez, Deadliest Warrior_

Chapter 6: The Training Continues

"Guys, I'm headin' out." TL said.

"AGAIN, ya mean?" Xem asked.

"Look, I PROMISE that I'll be back sooner this time around." TL said, "I'll only be gone for half an hour. ONE hour, tops." TL climbed out the window and jumped into the forest.

"Wonder what he's doin' all that time…" Rattrap murmured.

"I know what he's up to." Sylar stated.

"Well?" Xem asked.

"I said I know what he's up to." Sylar answered, "I didn't say I'd tell you."

"WHY were you TL's choice for his number two?" Xem asked, flatly.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TL slid through the trees as he came to a halt at an area just outside the Hyuga compound. He came to a halt as he saw Hanabi sitting under the tree.

"Wonder when TL's gonna get here…" the Hyuga girl wondered out loud.

"TADA!" TL shouted as he lowered himself on his Aura Arm, causing Hanabi to jump a bit, "Say my name and I magically appear!"

"Don't do that." Hanabi ordered, but still looked pleased at the hedgehog's timely appearance.

"That smile on your face says otherwise." TL grinned.

"Are we gonna get onto the second lesson?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh right." TL said, withdrawing his aura arm and landing on all fours. He stood up and asked, "Remember what ya learned yesterday?"

"Well, I chased you a bit and you sang a song by Billy Joel…" Hanabi said, remembering the happenings of yesterday, "Then I knocked you out."

"Thankfully, my skull recovered…" TL murmured before asking, "And how did you knock me out?"

"I did a headbutt." Hanabi answered.

"Was it the first strategy you had?" TL asked.

"No, I considered kicking you in the stomach." Hanabi replied.

"Why didn't you?" TL asked, thanking God in his mind that she didn't kick him.

"Because…you probably knew I'd do that." Hanabi replied, "I had to do something you wouldn't expect and catch you off guard."

"Bingo." TL said, pointing a finger, "You thought outside the box. When a fighter gets that downpat, he…or in this case, she…becomes unpredictable because she can come to conclusions most probably wouldn't expect. THAT is always the first thing we train when it comes to Snake-Style Combat—the Mind. NEXT, we train the lower body."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"When I wanted you to train me, this isn't what I had in mind…" Hanabi stated as TL tied her hands together.

"I WOULD train ya the way I was trained, but we don't have any whips, poisonous reptiles, or fireworks." TL murmured as he gave the bonds one last tug to make sure they were nice and tight. He walked about a yard in front of Hanabi and readied himself, "Come when you're ready. Your hands are out of commission, so you've gotta use your legs. If you can lay five successful attacks, lesson two is over. Now, COME ON!"

Hanabi bolted over and jumped, aiming to kick the hedgehog in the face, but this time, TL was ready. He grabbed the Hyuga girl's foot and swung his boot into her hip, causing her to stumble to the side.

"Thought you could think outside the box now…" TL stated.

Hanabi stood up, with difficulty considering her hands were tied. She bolted over and brought her foot up. TL grabbed it only for Hanabi to bring her other foot into his stomach.

"Well, that was good…" the Fictorian murmured as he gasped for breath. He pulled out the UFO Blade and brought it across a tree, making a single tally mark, "One down, four to go…"

Forty-five minutes later…

"Only three hits. I'm disappointed." TL stated as Hanabi was laying on the ground, gasping for breath.

"I…can't…do it…" Hanabi gasped.

"What makes ya say that?" TL asked, standing over the Hyuga girl before crouching down to her level.

"You've…got your hands AND feet…I've…only got…my feet…" Hanabi replied.

TL held out his right arm and moved the fur. There were rope burn marks on his wrists. They were healed over, but still stuck out (A/N: I speak from experience about scars.). He had trained that way to the point where the ropes had virtually cut into his wrists.

"Never stopped ME." TL replied. He stood up, clenched his fists, and said, "Let's try again. You have two more hits left."

Hanabi stood up with EXTREME difficulty due to her current situation. She bolted over and TL wheeled around and caught the kick she was trying to throw at him. He shoved her away, causing her to hop slightly in order to keep her balance.

"Come on." TL said, smirking as he beckoned, "Stop TRYING to kick me and kick me already."

Hanabi jumped into the air and brought her left leg down. TL caught it…but Hanabi's other foot came out to catch TL in the stomach. The hedgehog was winded and sent up into the air. He then began to spin as he regained his composure. Hanabi's maneuver caused her to flip and land, perfectly on her feet.

"Nice form." TL said, but then thought _'Hey, where'd THAT come from?!'_

Hanabi sped forward and looked ready to catch TL in the face. The hedgehog flung up his arms in a defensive manner, but it soon became obvious that it was a feint. Because Hanabi kept running until she was right behind TL. She brought his foot into his butt and sent him flying into the trees.

"THAT was cheap." TL said as he jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Hanabi, "But still, it was proof that you thought outside the box. You fooled me into thinking that you would attack me, head-on."

"Thanks…I think…" Hanabi replied, still tired. TL drew his UFO Blade and bolted behind Hanabi. A second later, his sword flashed and her ropes were cut.

"Lesson two over." TL stated before jumping into the trees, "Catch ya later, Princess!"

"Princess?" Hanabi simply asked.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"At least ya showed up BEFORE SUNDOWN THIS TIME!" Rattrap shouted.

"Rattrap, isn't that kinda…harsh?" Xem asked.

"Nah, he's right." TL replied, waving his hand, "And, ya know what? To make up for it, how's 'bout I take ya guys out for ramen?"

"Didn't Tsunade say we should keep a low profile?" Sylar asked.

"Hey, I'm a friend of Konoha." TL said, "I've been here a few years ago and on more occasions since. I think I can just treat my friends to the best noodles in town."

"Well, can't argue with that." Sylar said, "Let's head out."

"Can Rattrap ACTUALLY eat?" Xem asked.

"Hey, I'm half organic, ain't I?" Rattrap asked.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Hanabi walked into the Hyuga compound after catching her breath. THAT took more out of her than she thought. However, right in front to meet her was…

"Hello, Hanabi." Greeted Hiashi.

"Hello, father." Hanabi replied.

"Where were you all this time?" the head of the clan asked.

"Out." Hanabi replied.

"With that hedgehog?" Hiashi asked. Hanabi froze in place.

_CLIFFIES! YAY!_


	7. Explaining with Ramen Noodles

_**Sometimes, things that happened long ago may affect you. Even if they are in the "old files".**__ Ruby, The Five People You Meet in Heaven_

Chapter 7: Explaining with Ramen Noodles

"Time to dig in!" TL grinned as he snapped a set of chopstick and began to eat the bowl of beef ramen in front of him.

"Strange, never thought of you as the ramen type." Sylar said as he picked at his noodles.

"Sy, I DO like ramen." TL replied as he swallowed his noodles, "It's just that I only eat them when the mood strikes (A/N: VERY true…)."

"Wow. These ARE good." Xem said as he swallowed his noodles. He then looked over at some passers by, who were giving him the 'what in the name of heck?' look…along with Rattrap.

"Just ignore 'em." TL replied, "Got the same looks when I was here the first time with my bros."

"What're you talking about?" Sylar asked as he (finally) began eating his noodles.

"Well…" TL said as he slurped up another noodle, "Sometimes, Fictron would send in some of its ninjas to Konoha for an educational trip. Lunatic, being a Fictorian Ninja, was sent down. We wouldn't leave him and…well, they couldn't get us apart. During that time, I signed Kiba onto my Hero scroll as well as making friends with someone you wouldn't expect."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Who-who are you talking about?" Hanabi asked, somewhat surprised at her father's knowledge, but denial MIGHT work…

"Hanabi, ever since the Darksides kidnapped you, I've had guards keeping watch over you." Hiashi replied, "Whether you know or not. One of them reported to me that you were rescued by a strange, white hedgehog who was one of the Authors who fought to return you to Konoha." He then said, "You must not see him again."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Really?" Sylar asked, putting his (half-finished) bowl down, "Who?"

TL clenched his grip on the bowl until it began to creak in protest. Xem got a good look at his friend's eyes and found…an unusually murderous look.

"Sasuke Uchiha." TL replied, in a surprisingly dark voice.

"Who?" Xem asked, "I'm…not familiar with this place."

TL's grip just got tighter on the bowl.

"Uh…I'll answer that." Rattrap replied, shakily, "It's not a subject ol' spiny likes to bring up. Sasuke was a ninja here. One of the best. However, his older brother killed everyone in his clan…except for Sasuke himself. After THAT, he styled himself an avenger and let his hatred consume him. He left the Hidden Leaf and became a rogue, training under the fallen Sanin, Orochimaru. He then betrayed Orochimaru and attacked Itachi…who died from unknown causes. And TL hates traitors, so…"

"That's not half of it." TL replied, still in that dark voice. He finally released his bowl and putting money onto the counter, "Let's go."

The other three stood up and followed the hedgehog as he walked off.

"What's the other half?" Xem asked.

"On our last visit here before we went to Earth, we, either out of devotion or foolishness, decided to try and bring back Sasuke, ourselves." TL replied. He pulled his gauntlet up a bit and showed a long scar, "I got TWO scars from that visit. THIS one is from the Judas himself."

(Enter flashback)

_D-Dude, TL, and Loony were standing in front of Sasuke._

"_Never thought we'd catch you here alone." D-Dude said with a small smirk on his dinosaurian face._

"_Never thought I'd see you three again." Sasuke replied, "Why are you three idiots here?"  
_

"_I resent that comment, y'know?" Lunatic asked._

"_We're here to bring you back to Konoha." TL replied, "Conscious or not."_

"_Naruto tried that and I dealt with him." Sasuke stated, "If you three continue, I'll deal with you even quicker."_

"_I'll take him from the front." D-Dude said, quietly, to his brothers, "TL, you take the right, and Loon, you…"_

_Lunatic, however, already summoned his chakram and bolted forward._

"_Lunatic, NO!" D-Dude shouted._

_Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi and thrust out with it, causing the dance of Loon's chakram to halt. The Nutty Ninja looked startled at this as the Uchiha delivered a fast kick to his jaw. He was sent back, but regained his composure._

"_Looks like it's an all-out offensive now…" D-Dude stated as he and TL charged in for combat._

_TL thrust out his right hand and sent out a neural disruption blast. Sasuke dodged and held his Kusanagi out as he zipped over to the hedgehog's left side. TL barely had time to block before the sword came across his left arm. The ground was soaked with the blood of a Fictorian._

(Exit flashback)

"I don't remember much of it." TL continued, "Sasuke took us out like nothing. My abilities, Lunatic's brute force, and D-Dude's intelligence wasn't enough. Think about the pain I dealt with by being attacked and nearly killed by someone I counted among my friends. THAT is why I hate traitors. They're self-righteous, self-absorbed, and self-centered. All they care about is themselves."

"You count that young Hyuga girl among them, don't you?" Sylar asked.

"Why does it matter?" TL asked.

"Because I know you've been training her. THAT'S why you're gone most of the day." Sylar replied.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Wh-what?" Hanabi asked.

"That hedgehog helped return you and I am grateful for that." Hiashi continued, "But…he never showed much respect for the Hyuga clan. Especially to me. In his visit before your kidnapping…"

(Enter flashback)

"I found him in a tree next to the compound and acted out of curiosity."

_Hiashi walked out and, indeed, saw TL sitting in a tree._

"_What're you doing up there?" Hiashi asked._

"_Resting, what's it look like?" TL asked, in turn, "What, is it illegal now?"_

"_Why next to the Hyuga compound?" Hiashi asked._

"_Why sit in a tree?" TL asked, feigning deep thinking, "Because…it's here."_

"_Get out." Hiashi stated._

"_Why?" TL asked, looking down at him._

"_Get out." Hiashi repeated, voice a little strained._

"_What's your beef with me, old man?" TL asked._

"_I saw what you did on the back of the compound." Hiashi stated._

"_Look, I lost a bet to Lunatic and THAT was our condition." TL said, "Now, if that simple misunderstanding's enough to make me sitting in a tree illegal…"_

"_Just leave." Hiashi ordered._

"_Um…you never answered my first question." TL said, "Why?"_

"_Get out of here!" Hiashi barked._

"_You wanna know WHY I did that?" TL asked, jumping out of the tree, "Because I saw what Hinata did for you, day after day, but you never acknowledged her. And that's just plain SICK in my book!"_

_  
THAT caused Hiashi to snap. A ninjato was drawn and TL jumped out of the way as a slash nicked his right arm. He jumped into the trees and took off._

(End flashback)

"And he hasn't been allowed back since." Hiashi concluded.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"What the slag's he talkin' about?" Rattrap asked.

"Never mind, Rattrap." TL replied. He took in a deep breath before letting it out and saying, in a lighter voice, "Sorry about that. I always get wound up like that whenever we enter this subject. What Sylar's talking about is my business and mine alone."

The four arrived at their apartment.

"Well, I think it's time we hit the sack." TL said, jumping into his bed while the others, with somewhat confused looks at TL's sudden mood swing, got to their respective sleeping areas.

TL turned over on his bed. His cover was almost blown…but, why did he have to keep it secret?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Hanabi was in her room, looking out her window. HAD TL actually said that to her father? One thing was obvious—she wasn't going to find out sitting there.

She opened the window and jumped out of it and onto the tree outside of it. She then jumped from branch-to-branch off into the forest, where she would wait.


	8. Meet the Group

_**In this circle of friends, we share this prayer—that we'll gather together, no matter how the highway bends. I will not lose this circle of friends.**__ Point of Grace, Circle of Friends_

Chapter 8: Meet the Group

TL got up in the early hours of the morning and left another note on where he left the other one. He was ready to jump out the window and begin surfing through the trees to find Hanabi. However…

"Where are you going?"

TL wheeled around to see Sylar.

"Morning, Sy." TL greeted with a nervous expression.

"Where are you going?" Sylar asked again.

"Well, I COULD say looking for the lost treasure of Atlantis, but you'd never believe me." TL replied with a nervous laugh to augment his expression. Sylar just kept up a stern look at the hedgehog, "Tree surfing."

"After that?" Sylar asked, "You're going to a training session with little miss Hyuga, aren't you?"

"No." TL replied.

"You're lying." Sylar stated. TL would've made a comment, but then he remembered Sylar's super-hearing. He, literally, could hear the change in his heartbeat…and his lie-detection ability made it so he would be in even MORE hot water.

"Alright, I've been doing training sessions with her for the last two days." TL admitted, "She wanted me to teach her how to fight Fictorian Snake-Style."

"Have you made ANY references to us?" Sylar asked.

"Only once." TL replied, "I said I had friends waiting."

"Care to bring her over to see who she's got herself, inadvertently, acquainted with?" Sylar asked.

"Uh…sure." TL replied as he jumped out of the window and latched onto a tree via Aura Arm.

"See you…in a matter of minutes." Sylar said.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TL swung through the trees like a primate of sorts until he came, skidding, to a halt. He saw Hanabi, fast asleep under a tree. The hedgehog leaned over and tapped her forehead.

"DRAKE, WE MIGHT GET CAUGHT!" she shouted, eyes snapping open.

"If I asked what the heck you were dreaming about, would I regret it?" TL asked, nervously.

"Uh…yes, you would." Hanabi replied, calming down.

"You've been out for a while to just doze off like that." TL said with a smile, "Why'd you stake out like that?"

"B-because…my father…" Hanabi said, trying to find a polite way to broach the subject, "Said you did something a while back…"

"Oh. THAT." TL said, somewhat surprised that THIS subject should pop up NOW, "Yeah…last time I was here before joining the Author Fighters, I wrote something on the back of the Hyuga Compound."

"What?" Hanabi simply asked.

TL looked ready to answer, but seemed to remember something, "I…don't remember. Still feel kinda guilty about it." Hanabi gave TL a flat look, "What? A lot's happened since!"

"TL, you're the weirdest person I've ever met." Hanabi stated.

"Oh thank you. You're so kind." TL replied. He then said, "So, ready for the third lesson?"

"Yeah, I am." Hanabi replied.

"Alright, THIS is where things get even MORE difficult." TL said, "Which are you? A cobra or an anaconda?"

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"The two variations of Snake-Style Combat." TL explained, "Are you a cobra, who uses its abilities to enhance its hand-to-hand combat or are you an anaconda, who uses its abilities to hold its enemies down while its physical abilities take care of the rest?"

"Which are you?" Hanabi asked.

"Cobra." TL replied. He thrust out his right hand and caused a burst of red electricity to hit a tree. He then jumped over and delivered a series of kicks to it. He held up his fingers, which were still smoking, "Fingers smokin'."

"What now?" Hanabi simply asked.

"We fight each other, no holds barred." TL replied, standing in a somewhat relaxed position. Hanabi tensed up, ready for combat, "Wait! Wait!"

"We haven't even started yet!" Hanabi snapped, somewhat irritated.

"You're tense." TL replied, "If you want to make the best hit you can, you have to relax and focus all tension into one particular area. I put it in my feet, which enhances my kicks. Pick a spot and focus all your tension into it."

Hanabi rolled her eyes before relaxing her body, focusing the tension into her hands.

"Alright, NOW!"

TL flew at Hanabi with his right arm out. A neural disruption blast came out and hit Hanabi, full in the face. Her mind went all fuzzy for a few seconds, but got on the receiving end of TL's boot. She was sent, tumbling, but grabbed the ground and brought her foot onto TL's head. The hedgehog was driven into the ground. Hanabi smirked, but it wasn't over. Far from it.

TL grabbed Hanabi's leg and sent a couple volts of electricity through her. Hanabi thrashed around as her nerves responded to the electrical current. However, that didn't stop her. She pulled out a kunai and slashed the hedgehog's arm. TL made a small yelp in pain, as he dropped Hanabi.

"Not so tough NOW." Hanabi said.

TL looked at the wound with an expression fitting to one who saw something that was pretty unusual, but not entirely out of the ordinary.

"Just another scar." TL smirked as he jumped out and brought his foot down. Hanabi blocked with an upward strike of the Gentle Fist, "Oh, fudge crackers…"

TL screamed as his foot was hit with a full blast of chakra and he was sent flying. Hanabi looked up, but soon had to dodge as an arm made of bluish green aura slammed down and reeled the hedgehog back down.

"OW." TL moaned as he fell to one knee, "But…I'M NOT THROUGH YET!"

TL thrust out his Aura Arm again and caught a above him. He then rose into the branches and swung his foot into Hanabi's face, which the Hyuga girl blocked as TL swung to another branch to send a burst of electricity at her. She dodged and threw three shuriken. TL swung his free foot upward. The thick leather blocked the majority of the force behind the shuriken. The most he felt were three small pricks on his foot. He heaved himself up and plucked them out.

"Unpleasant." He simply said.

"THAT'S all you have to say?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm overly AND underly dramatic." TL replied with his usual cocky grin. He then used his telekinesis to grab a vine and made a tight strap around his leg, "There, that should do it…"

TL then let go of the branch and landed on his hands before swinging his feet at Hanabi. The Hyuga girl blocked the oncoming blows and threw another Gentle Fist at the hedgehog. TL brought his hand up, making sure it hit just behind the wrist. Enough force not to cause any damage, but enough to divert the blow.

"YOU are so frustrating!" Hanabi growled.

"All just my way of saying 'thank you'." TL replied before throwing a punch with his Aura Arm. What happened next was the equivalent of sending Hanabi into the tree via catapult. She left a figure in the wood and fell to the ground.

She shot back up and grabbed all the kunai and shuriken in her pouch before hurling them at the hedgehog. TL simply held out his hand and used telekinesis to stop them all in their tracks and surround Hanabi.

"If I was an enemy, THIS would be where you die." TL said, all jokes gone from his voice, "Just be thankful I'm not."

TL released his hand and the weapons fell, uselessly, to the ground.

"This test is over." TL said, "You've still got much to learn."

Hanabi simply fell to her knees. TL looked down with a somewhat apologetic look on his face.

"Hey, don't sweat it." TL said, putting a hand on Hanabi's shoulder, "I had problems with that, too."

"Th-thanks." Hanabi replied with a shaky smile.

"Hey, y'know those friends I mentioned a while back?" TL asked, remembering his conversation with Sylar earlier.

"Only that you DID mention them." Hanabi replied as she rose to her feet.

"Well, how'd ya like to meet them?" TL asked.

Hanabi thought a bit about this before simply saying, "Sure."

"Alright, just grab on and hold tight." TL said as he heaved Hanabi onto his back. He jumped over to the nearest tree and began clambering up it. He then took off, jumping, "In the trees, I'm at home…"

He continued making a series of movements that seemed to make them go faster. They then arrived at the apartment that TL and the rest were staying at.

"You live HERE?" Hanabi asked.

"We live where we want." TL replied as he opened the windows. He let Hanabi off his back and shouted, "YO, GUYS! I'M BACK!"

"'Bout time, too." Xem said as he walked in, "Where've you…" Xem then saw Hanabi and froze in place. The two had expressions that said 'What the heck?'.

"Uh…TL?" the two asked, "Who's this?"

"Hanabi, Xem. Xem, Hanabi." TL said, shakily, "Guess you haven't seen a Roswellian before, huh?"

"No." Hanabi simply replied, still staring at Xem.

"What?" Xem simply asked.

"Sorry." Hanabi apologized with a small bow, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Uh…okay." Xem replied, uneasily, "I'm Xemnas1992."

"And I'm Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi replied as Xem shook her hand.

'Didn't I already introduce 'em?' TL thought.

"Not to seem rude, but what's she doin' here?" Xem asked.

"She's a…guest." TL replied.

"Never expected any house calls." Rattrap said as he sprung out, actually startling Hanabi, "What? Are my guy gears hangin' out or somethin'?"

"Alright, a talking hedgehog and tiger were a bit hard to swallow." Hanabi muttered as she regained her composure, "But THIS?"

"Uh…intros?" TL asked, "She IS a guest, buddy."

"Oh, fine. I AM TRANSFORMED." Rattrap said. In a burst of red light, he shifted into his robot form, "The name's Rattrap."

"Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi replied.

"I was wondering when you'd bring her." Sylar said as he walked in.

"About time a NORMAL person walks in." Hanabi sighed.

"Normal?" Sylar asked. He looked over to a glass and it moved across the table it was sitting on, "Not exactly the best word for me. I'm Sylar, by the way. Nice to finally meet you in person, Hanabi Hyuga."

Hanabi looked ready to ask how he knew, but TL gave her a 'don't ask or else you'll get the worst headache in your life' look.

"And we're a team." TL said, walking in front of the three and putting his arms around them.

"Don't touch me." Sylar simply said. TL recoiled at that statement.

"You guys are…" Hanabi searched for the right word to fit the group…in a polite word.

"Dysfunctional?" Rattrap asked.

"Weird?" Xem asked.

"Good-looking?" TL asked (yes, he IS a bit of a braggart).

"Special?" Sylar asked.

"Different." Hanabi simply finished.

"Is that it?" Rattrap asked.

"Guess so." Xem murmured, "Well, what's for lunch?"

"My guess—instant macaroni again." Sylar replied.

"Why's it called 'instant' if you've still gotta wait two minutes?" Rattrap asked.

"They took that well." Hanabi said as the other three walked off.

"Well, it wasn't really a harsh criticism." TL replied, "Being different isn't so bad."

"But…doesn't it get lonely?" Hanabi asked.

"Only once in a while." TL replied, "Every other time, it makes things better. Sometimes being the same as everyone isn't so bad. If you were in a waiting room filled with sick people, would you get nervous for not being like them?"

"He's like that." Rattrap said as he shifted back into his rat mode, "The mac's done already. Gotta hand it to Sylar's abilities when it comes to cookin'."

TL took a cup filled with instant macaroni and cheese. He handed it to Hanabi.

"Here. Lunch of champions." TL said, "It's got next to no flavor, but hey. It's filling. And, once you get used to it, you'll wonder how you ever got by without."

"Are you endorsing?" Hanabi asked with a small smirk as she took the cup and began eating.

"Pretty much." TL replied as he took a cup and began digging in.

"This is pretty good." Hanabi stated as she swallowed what was left of her macaroni.

"Try having nothing except it for the next seven days." Xem stated as he chucked his empty cup over his shoulder, "I'd give anything for some steak or tuna fish…mmm…tuna…"

"He IS a cat. So, it's natural, I guess." Sylar said as he wiped the cheesy residue off his face, "But…I gotta agree. It gets old fast."

"But still, it keeps a guy filled on a trip." TL replied.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"Uh…well, ya didn't expect us to stay around FOREVER, right?" TL asked, rubbing the back of his head, nervously, "And…well, we're goin' on a universal road trip and…"

Whatever TL was going to add was silenced by the crumple of Hanabi's cup in her grip.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a trip?!" Hanabi demanded. TL broke out into a nervous sweat at this. He had been on the receiving end of an enraged female before. He had no desire to repeat the experience.

"Well…Hanabi, I was gonna tell you, but…" out of excuses, TL looked over his shoulder, "Guys, help me!"

The Fictorian hedgehog found, to his horror, that Sylar, Xem, and Rattrap had left the space vacant.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Hanabi said.

"WHAT?" TL asked.

"We haven't finished my training, have we?" Hanabi asked, "And we ARE friends, right?"

"Uh…guess so." TL replied, "But…you're a Hyuga and this could cause an even BIGGER misunderstanding with old codger…I mean Hiashi."

"What happened?" Xem asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." TL deadpanned.

"We'll figure something out, I guess." Hanabi said.

"Well, until then, I guess you're our guest." Sylar said, "You get the bed tonight."

"WHAT?!" TL shouted.

"A GOOD host lets the guests have the bed." Sylar explained, barely concealing an 'agree with me or die' tone in his voice, "YOU get the couch with Xem."

"Sure, throw him in with me." Xem growled.

'Apparently TL isn't the ONLY one who's weird…' Hanabi thought as an argument ensued.


	9. Brother and Sister

_**She's like my sister. I love her like a sister.**__ Harry, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Chapter 9: Brother and Sister

TL was sitting, upside-down, on the couch next to Xem. Until now, he forgot that ALL Roswellians snore.

"Least they're not as bad as Dragonsaurs." TL said to himself. He knew D-Dude would've smacked him with his tail for that remark…

He then got off the couch and walked to the window. He didn't have any intention of going for a run in the forest. THIS was simply to calm himself. He clambered onto the roof and laid on his back. The tiles made it uncomfy, but the view easily made up for it. Beautiful stars in the black sky, illuminated by the silver-whiteness of the moon. He sighed as he nestled himself onto a less uncomfortable part of the roof and relaxed.

He nearly fell asleep when his ears picked up a noise. He kicked himself up and looked around. The sound was obviously music…very familiar music.

"Do my ears deceive me?" TL asked with a phony English accent. He then imagined the punishment Nukid and X Prodigy would probably put him through for that.

???: _**Why do you wish the dream leave your mind?  
Even in a desolate land, flowers will bloom.**_

TL knew the voice. He had heard it sing on two occasions. He then jumped off to see if he could confirm his theory…

_**  
**_???: **_The wind of the seven colors, the sky of the seven colors, you can find a hope anywhere in this world._**

He then came to a halt at the clearing of the forest he seemed to spend so much time in these days. He saw someone, a girl in her teens with white hair, sitting in the center of the clearing and singing. He smirked he knew it.

_**  
**_???: **_You had a wrong dream, you wandered in the search of the love and clue to the mystery of your memory, you suffered from the cold loneliness stuck in your heart. Rest your pure white wings and sleep in grace. You were born because you wished to live, Now!  
The sound of the bell of hope, sing the last song, now…this world is not only for the strong, listen to my love, to this song!  
_**

TL jumped down and landed on a tree in a perfect split.

_**  
**_???: **_The beautiful heart which is deep and fragile is hidden deep in your blue eyes.  
Your dream was shattered in the sky and your tears were shed.  
You need not vanish all of your sorrow. Finish the wrong dream, forget everything and sleep like an innocent child.  
When a new dream is born in your heart, you can be free. I want to show you this pure while heart.  
Look straight in my heart, the truth is so tender miracle, you'll see. Believe in our hearts and give me the first kiss. The heartbeat of the moment we felt something, Listen to my heart, in your chest._**

Rest your pure white wings and sleep in grace, you were born because you wished to live, now! The sound of the bell of hope, sing the last song, Now! This world is not only for the strong, Listen to my love, to this song

The world has started from the love, it attracts everything and makes a big ring of love, you will make a mistake, be hurt, fight and shed tears, still it won't be the end, your love for someone else.

"Didn't expect to see you here of all places, Hikari." TL said as he jumped down and landed on his feet.

The girl looked around and took the hedgehog in with a look of shock, but it turned to joy.

"TL-SAN!" she shouted as the two hugged like siblings separated for months.

"Glad to see I've been missed so much." TL grinned as the embrace ended.

"What do you expect?" Hikari asked, "Lunatic spends every night looking at the sky, hoping you would come back."

"You knew I was here, didn't you?" TL asked.

"Yes." Hikari replied, "You went out for ramen the other day."

"Ah well." TL shrugged, "If I got to see one of my friends again, it's worth it."

"What's been happening with you?" Hikari asked.

TL then explained what happened. From the crash on Roswell to training Hanabi.

"You've been busy these last few weeks." Hikari said.

"I know." TL replied.

"So…will you be coming back to Earth soon?" Hikari asked.

"Sorry. No." TL replied, "I've still got a long way to go on this journey."

"What're you looking for?" Hikari asked, "Why are you even on this journey?"

"I'm…not sure." TL replied, "Maybe I'm trying to gain some hands-on experience, trying to get the hang of my own powers, seeking redemption for my sins, or maybe I'm trying to fill in the holes left by the death of my parents. Before you go on about that, I've already forgiven myself. But…the knowledge that I caused their deaths is still there. It doesn't hurt…it's just there. Like a hole."

Hikari simply nodded.

TL then said, "Hikari, please don't tell any of the Author Fighters you met me."

"Why?" Hikari asked. She didn't appear to be startled.

"Because…they'd want in and this is a personal journey." TL replied, "THIS is something I have to do myself."

"Then what about Sylar, Xem, and Rattrap?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know why I let them join me." TL replied, "Sylar said that it was inevitable, that I have to stay with people in order to function. But, that's beside the point." TL looked Hikari in the eye and said, "Hikari, please don't tell the Authors. I'm asking you as a friend."

Hikari hugged the hedgehog again as she said, "I won't. But…just come home safely, brother."

"C'mon, Hikari." TL said with his usual joking edge as he hugged back, "Haven't I always?"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

At least an hour later, TL jumped into the trees before taking off. Hikari was watching the white hedgehog get steadily smaller as the distance increased.

"Rukia-chan." Hikari said. Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) appeared next to her.

"You called for me, Hikari?" the Soul Reaper asked (being a member of the Hunting Lights).

"Will you keep an eye on him?" Hikari asked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Sure."


	10. Chaotic Escape

_**Why'd they have to interrupt the Simpsons just for this?** "Weird Al" Yankovich, Why Does This Always Happen to Me_

Chapter 10: Chaotic Escape

TL woke up on the couch next to Xem, feeling groggy. The hour he was up at left him in a slightly exhausted even when he woke up. He stood up and stretched.

"Well, good to see YOU'RE up, hedgehog." Rattrap muttered as he snapped his suitcase shut.

"What's got ya ticked?" TL asked, "I know when you're irritated, Rattrap. You get that tone and always call me 'hedgehog'."

"Well, there's a search party runnin' around for that little heiress who followed ya home." Rattrap replied, "They were sayin' she's been kidnapped again."

"…Fudge crackers." TL simply swore before shouting, "ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY UP!"

The responses given by Xem and Hanabi were instantaneous. Xem yelled out before falling off the couch and landing on the floor with a 'thud' while Hanabi got out of the bed so fast that she accidentally landed, face-first, on the ground.

Sylar stood up, calm as always.

The three walked over, Hanabi massaging her head and Xem his back.

"Guys…and gal." TL said, "People are sayin' that Hanabi's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Xem shouted.

"You didn't tell anyone you were leaving, did you?" Sylar asked.

"Uh…no." Hanabi replied.

"Figures." Sylar murmured.

"That means we've gotta get out of Konoha as silent as possible." TL continued.

"Uh…fearless leader?" Rattrap asked, "HOW can we get outta here when there are squads of Hyuga guards EVERYWHERE and in the middle of the day? I think we'd kinda stand out."

"Rattrap, with THAT kinda attitude, don't expect us to get out at all." TL stated.

TL opened the door…to find several Hyuga guards running through the village.

"There they are!" shouted one.

"Coming outside in the middle of the day with squads of Hyuga guards roaming the city?" another one asked, "Are they THAT stupid?"

"Soul…" Rattrap said.

"I don't wanna hear it. Just RUN!" TL shouted as the group split into two teams—Hanabi, Sylar, and Rattrap running one way while TL and Xem ran the other way.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET ME INTO THESE SITUATIONS?!" Xem shouted.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS AGREE TO BE IN THEM?!" TL asked in turn.

The Roswellian and Fictorian reached a fence and tried climbing it…only to have it fall over.

"Xem, you've gotta cut down on the donuts." TL stated.

"Let's just find a place to hide." Xem growled.

TL gasped as something revealed itself.

"THE ABANDONED DOJO!" the hedgehog shouted. The two rushed over and pulled the dojo doors open…to show several people practicing inside. TL's response was to curse, "D'OH! STUPID TAIJUTSU ENTHUSIASTS!"

The two partners then bolted into a costume store. Soon after, a hedgehog dressed as a skater, walking a white tiger on a leash, walked out. The store clerk walked back in…to find TL and Xem, huddled in a corner.

"Hey, buy a costume or get out." He stated.

The two were ejected from the premises and forced to try and find another hiding spot.

"There's gotta be that ONE place they won't go…" Xem murmured. TL then saw a theater. The production playing was, apparently, Old Dogs. He smirked.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The two settled down into seats.

"They'll NEVER think to find us here." TL said with a grin.

"Yeah, this place is emptier than a Norwegian joke-book." Xem replied with a smirk.

"Hey, some of us are TRYING to watch the movie." Shikamaru said from a seat further back.

"You don't like it? Call the cops!" TL replied, tossing popcorn at the lazy genius.

"What a drag." He stated as he stood up and walked off.

TL and Xem remained silent for a few seconds. Then, their eyes bulged.

"Immediately, I realize the foolishness of that." TL said.

"Same here." Xem agreed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"What could be going on with those guys?" Rattrap asked.

"Knowing TL…something chaotic." Sylar replied as the Maximal, superhuman, and Hyuga remained hidden in an abandoned store. A TV then flickered on.

"_We received an anonymous tip that kidnappers TLSoulDude and Xemnas1992 are in the theater, talking loudly."_ The anchorman said.

"C'mon, TL, just be cautious…" Sylar said, silently.

"NO, TL!" Hanabi shouted, "FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT!"

On the television, TL burst out of the theater with an angry look on his face…only to be met with a storm of shuriken. He let out a groan before falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Rattrap and Hanabi screamed at that.

"_A bloody end for TLSoulDude…"_ the anchorman said before continuing, _"Is just one of MANY results that could happen thanks to our computer simulation. NOW, here's Xemnas1992 being killed by being beaten to death by putting clubs!"_

"That's it." Sylar said, "We're getting in there."

The three walked off as Xem let out cries of distress while being beaten on the tube.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TL and Xem were surrounded on all sides by Hyuga guards.

"TL, no matter what I've said…I've always enjoyed your antics." Xem said, fearfully.

"Xem, I use your surfboard to clean out the showers." TL admitted, fearfully.

"What?" Xem simply asked.

"Any final requests?" a Hyuga guard asked.

"Uh…is to NOT be killed out of the question?" TL asked, nervously. Ninjatos were immediately drawn, "Figures."

However, the two suddenly flew up and began flying to the forest outside of Konoha.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Xem landed in some comfy foliage while TL landed on hard ground.

"Thanks…I think…" TL moaned as Sylar, Rattrap, and Hanabi arrived.

"Well, considering the circumstances, I think we should make our leave." Rattrap said.

"As soon as my bones knit…" TL said, voice still strained.

"Quit complaining, TL." Hanabi said as she helped the Fictorian onto his feet.

"Easy for YOU to say." TL stated, "You weren't the one who landed on solid rock."

"I'll…just call down the Junkpot." Xem said as he stood up.

"Junkpot?" Hanabi asked with a what the heck look on her face.

"Hey, I didn't name it." Xem said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

The ship immediately entered the skies of Konoha and a beam of light came down.

"Uh…hold onto your lunch." TL said to Hanabi.

"What?" the Hyuga asked.

"I said…"

TL couldn't finish because the five flew upwards into the ship. Mere seconds before the ray vanished, a familiar Soul Reaper jumped into it and flew upwards, too.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"I warned you." TL said as Hanabi, looking a little green, bolted for the nearest bathroom. Retching noises came from it and the Hyuga staggered back, looking paler than she usually did.

"Well, welcome aboard the S.S. Nutcase, Little Miss See-All." Rattrap said.

"He gives nicknames to everyone." TL said from the corner of his mouth.

"So, what's our next agenda?" Xem asked.

"Well, I heard about something up for grabs that could help us on our trip—" TL replied, "An Improbability Drive."

"A what?" Hanabi asked.

"An Improbability Drive." Xem replied, "Basically, a device that can warp you anywhere in the universe."

"Oh. That WOULD help." Hanabi said before asking, "Where is it?"

"It's a prize in Annihilation Nation." TL replied, "I've got a video…"

TL pulled out a remote and pointed it at the television that was, conveniently, there. Immediately, it showed a large course with lava underneath it.

Announcer: TONIGHT, ON ANNIHILATION NATION, WE GIVE TO YOU THE DEATH COURSE! NOW TO MEET TODAYS VICTIM, WHOOPS! I MEAN CONTESTANT: FRED! (a small creature with brown fur, pointy ears, a big head, and glasses waved) FRED'S A GADGITRON ACCOUNTANT WHO CLAIMS HE ONCE HAD A MORPHORAY GO OFF IN HIS PANTS! (Fred gave the thumbs'-up) WHAT A CHAMP! LET'S SEE WHAT HE'S UP AGAINST…(the screen showed fire bursting from the ground and savage robots shooting lasers) DOESN'T LOOK TOO BAD, NOW DOES IT? GOOD LUCK, FRED! (Fred takes a step and gets disintegrated) HAHAHA! NEXT!

"I actually think we have a decent chance of winning. You guys?" TL asked, but found that everyone else was gone, "Guys?"

_**Another day, another Death Course.** Ratchet, Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal_

Chapter 11: Annihilation Nation


	11. The Death Course

_**Another day, another Death Course.** Ratchet, Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal_

_**People who've played Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal will probably like this arc.**_

Chapter 11: The Death Course

The group of now five members came to a stop in the game show/slaughterhouse that was Annihilation Nation. A bunch of mechanical platforms were suspended above the landscape, which was mainly a river of lava with some rocks jutting out of the ground.

TL, Xem, Sylar, Hanabi, and Rattrap were standing, side-to-side, as the announcer spoke up.

Announcer: HERE TO TRY OUT OUR NEWEST DEATH COURSE ARE SIX NEW PEOPLE! HOPE THEY HAVE INSURANCE!

Xem and Rattrap traded uneasy looks.

Announcer: TLSOULDUDE, XEMNAS1992, GABRIEL "SYLAR" GRAY, HANABI HYUGA, AND RATTRAP! THEY WANT THE IMPROBABILITY DRIVE IN ORDER TO AVOID THEIR HORRID FAMILY REUNION!

"Now, SEE HERE!" TL shouted, but the announcer ignored him.

Announcer: NOW, ALL PEOPLE WILLING TO TAKE PLACE IN THIS MOST DANGEROUS SPORT, TAKE ONE STEP FORWARD!

Everyone EXCEPT TL and Xem took a step back.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" TL shouted to the three deserters, "COME BACK! THIS IS TREASON!"

Announcer: LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE THREE UNFORTUNATE…I MEAN LUCKY PARTICIPANTS! THE WHITE HEDGEHOG THROWING A HISSY FIT, THE BEACH-BUM TIGER, AND THE CHAMPION LOMBAX WHO GETS NO CREDIT WHATSOEVER!

"THIS WASN'T PART OF OUR AGREEMENT!" Xem shouted.

"What was that?" TL asked Xem with a somewhat murderous tone.

"Uh…Lombax?" Xem asked, looking around.

The two looked over and saw that there was, indeed, a fourth member. It was covered in yellowish fur, long ears, a brown nose, and a short tail with a small tuft on it and brown stripes running down its length. He was wearing bluish gray armor on the chest and arms with blue cloth around his stomach, shoulders, and legs (obviously for maneuverability). On his back with a small, white robot with glowing, green eyes.

"So…we're in this together, I guess." TL said, nervous about what they were up against.

"Yeah, I guess we are." The Lombax replied with a surprisingly boyish voice.

"I suppose introductions are required." The robot on the Lombax's back suggested before saying, "My name is Clank."

"And my name's Ratchet." The Lombax, Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank), introduced.

"I'm TLSoulDude, but my friends call me TL." TL said.

"And I'm Xem." Xem finished.

"Do you guys have any weapons?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't need 'em. I've got these powers." TL replied, allowing electricity flow through his hand, causing sparks to come out. Ratchet didn't make any signs of surprise. Obviously, he had seen weirder.

"And I've got this Darkside blaster." Xem said, showing his weapon.

"But it'll probably run out of ammo." Ratchet said, "I don't really need THIS, so…"

Ratchet tossed Xem a gun. A rather large, one-handed gun somewhat styled after a shotgun.

"THAT'S the Shock Cannon." Ratchet said, "Know how to use it?"

"Uh…" Xem then pulled a trigger and blew the tips off of TL's five-point crest.

"HEY!" TL shouted.

"No, not really." Xem admitted.

"You'll get the hang of it." Clank said.

Announcer: ALL PLAYERS GET READY TO RAMPAGE!

The three players got into positions so that they could start at a second's notice.

Announcer: ON THE COUNT OF THREE, BEGIN! THREE! GET GOING!

The Fictorian, Roswellian, and Lombax took off like flashes of white, orange, and yellow. Sylar, Rattrap, and Hanabi watched as the three competitors took off.

"What now?" Hanabi asked.

"Find a place to wait until round two of this begins." Sylar replied.

"How about…in the audience? Then, we'd suffer LESS damage there." Rattrap suggested.

"And I thought Parkman could only read minds." Sylar said with a small smirk as the three made their way to the bleachers.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TL, Xem, and Ratchet found their FIRST obstacles—they were on platforms suspended above the lava…and the platforms would fall with the slightest bit of weight. This wasn't too much of an obstacle. They would just get on them at the same time.

The three unfortunates were in a circular room with a switch in the center. Ratchet stepped on it and a small screen began a roulette with two arrows that pointed in opposite directions. It came to a halt on the arrow pointing to the right. A door immediately opened.

"Well, besides some falling platforms, I think we've gotten off pretty easily." TL said.

"I…wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Ratchet replied with a nervous chuckle. He then pulled out a strange gun with two barrels, "Just keep your weapons out."

Xem pulled out his blaster as TL drew his UFO Blade.

They then walked out of the room to see a wider room, filled with tiny robots with rotating blades.

"That's it?" TL asked. One of the robots then flew towards him. The Fictorian jumped up and brought his foot smashing down on the robot. He then flipped over and threw an aura arm out at it, smashing it to pieces. Immediately, five more blade robots materialized.

"I guess THIS is why they call it a Death Course…" Xem muttered as he shot one with his blaster.

"Partly." Ratchet replied as his gun, the N-90 Hurricane, went into its rapid-fire mode. Bolts of plasma burst out of it and blew the robots to pieces.

As soon as all the robots were destroyed, MORE robots appeared. These ones were bigger with laser-cannons for arms. A spiral blast came out and blew TL off his feet. The laser wasn't too strong, so it didn't do much (other than burning some of TL's fur off).

"Ouch…" TL said, silently. He then thrust out his right arm and sent a burst of red electricity.

"How about I take these guys out quickly?" Ratchet asked as he pulled out another gun—the Rhinocinerator. He pulled the trigger and a series of bright-orange lights flew out of it. They met in the sky and a flash momentarily blinded the three. When the light faded, the robots looked gray and fell apart.

"What the…?" Xem asked.

"Rhinocinerator." Ratchet explained, "Destroys all enemies in the immediate area."

"HOW?" TL asked.

"No one is entirely sure." Clank replied.

"Figures." TL sighed, "Well, let's just continue on this slaughter fest."

The three continued through the Death Course.

It. Was. Grueling.

Everything from homicidal robots, falling platforms, lava pits, and shifting platforms were thrown at the three aliens. Somehow, they survived and made it to the finish line.

"Remind me to NEVER come back." TL muttered, darkly.

"No problem HERE." Xem replied, just as darkly.


	12. TL Gone Nutty

_Alright, this chapter isn't really about action. It's more of a comedy-based chapter._

_**No TV and no beer make Homer…something, something. **Homer Simpson, The Simpsons_

Chapter 12: TL Gone Nutty

When the group of three entered the circular room, a small door opened and revealed an arena.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY?" TL shouted.

Announcer: THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS! WE'VE GOT A SPECIAL FOR YOU TODAY! WE'VE GOT THE DEATH COURSE, ARENA COMBAT, AND THE ROBOT RAMPAGE ALL IN ONE DAY!

"HEY, SEE HERE…!" Xem shouted.

"Guys, I don't think shouting will do anything." Clank stated.

"Just…THINK FAST." Ratchet said as he pulled out his N-90 Hurricane. He then began firing as several robots and warriors appeared.

The robots had a single wheel to propel their giant bodies towards the group. They either had spike-balls or cannons for hands.

The warriors had green skin, spiked armor, were heavily-muscled, and were armed with either swords or whips.

"Hoo boy." TL said as his right hand began sparking with electricity, "THIS is gonna be tough. It's an army against…just three of us."

"Better change those odds." Said a familiar voice. Three people then jumped into the arena—namely Sylar, Hanabi, and Rattrap.

"Did you HONESTLY think we'd just abandon you?" Hanabi asked.

"Uh…point taken." TL said.

"But why'd you leave ME?" Xem asked.

"Ah, we just like watchin' ya suffer." Rattrap shrugged before saying, "I am transformed!"

In a burst of red light, Rattrap changed into his robot mode.

"Why does this guy look like a wheel-chair?" Ratchet asked.

"We'll make the OTHER introductions later." Sylar said, "We've got a group of enemies coming at us."

As if to make his point, Sylar brought his hand in a sweeping motion. Two warriors were sent flying.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hanabi shouted. Chakra began pumping into her eyes as she flew towards a robot and successfully broke it in half with a surgically precise blow to its chest.

Xem let out a shout as he pulled out the Shock Cannon and the Darkside Blaster. He then began firing in random directions.

TL jumped at a robot and delivered a circular kick that knocked its head off. He then thrust out his right hand and short-circuited another robot with a burst of electricity.

Ratchet began firing with his Hurricane. Four strikes to a robot and they were down.

Announcer: OOH! THIS LOOKS INTENSE! BUT HOW WILL THEY FARE WITH FICTORIAN HALLUCINATING GAS IN THE STADIUM?

"Fictorian Hallucinating…oh, SNIP!" TL swore.

A grayish smoke began to fill the arena. Hanabi sniffed it and coughed.

"They're burning TOBACCO?" she asked.

"Uh…this may be a bad time, but to Fictorians, tobacco is…" TL's explanation was cut-off. His vision began to blur and odd colors began to fly through his vision. His pupils widened as a somewhat demented smile spread across his face and he danced off, humming like an idiot.

"A powerful hallucinogen." Sylar finished.

"Is…he gonna be okay?" Ratchet asked.

"He should be. At this point, he's more of a danger to himself." Sylar replied before throwing a robot behind him. It exploded.

"It's…A GIANT MUSHROOM!" TL exclaimed, "MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!"

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." Xem stated as he continued fighting.

TL, on the other hand…

TLSoulDude: _**Raindrops keep fallin' on my head…**_

Kiwi (Chowder): Congratulations, TL. You've completely lost your mind.

We're not gonna go there.

A soldier stabbed Sylar with his sword. Sylar sighed, "Nobody seems to get the point…"

Sylar grabbed the soldier's helmet and liquefied it. He then grabbed the soldier's face and froze it solid.

Meanwhile, TL…

"I baked you a pie." TL said, holding out a pie.

"Oh boy, what flavor?" asked an excited (and imaginary) Spongebob.

"PIE FLAVOR." TL replied with false intensity. A pie suddenly rose out of it.

Was STILL hallucinating.

Hanabi flew towards a gladiator and hit it with a gentle fist. Had TL been in his right mind, he would've had everyone freeze in place while he corrected her posture.

TL, on the other hand…

"Hey," the Grinch said, "It says 'gullible' on the ceiling."

TL looked up and actually found the word 'gullible' on the ceiling.

"Oh, so it does-" TL then realized that he had a gaping hole in his chest and Grinch was holding a white box that read 'lungs', "Oh, ya stole my lungs!"

Ratchet swapped his N-90 Hurricane for a Multi-Disc Blade Gun. He fired it and sent the disc at a robot. The blade split into two as they ricocheted off the wall, splitting into four blades.

Meanwhile, TL…

"HA-HA!" TL laughed, "They said I could NEVER teach a llama to drive!"

A llama was bleating as it drove towards the edge of the arena.

"NO, LLAMA, NO!" TL shouted. The llama drove over the edge into the lava.

Announcer: ALRIGHT, OUR CONTESTANTS HAVE SURVIVED THE ARENA COMBAT! NOW, FOR THE FINALE!

The smoke was then ventilated out as Rattrap held out the arm of a blaster robot.

"Hm…" he thought.

TL shook his head as he stood up, "Uh…why was I sitting over there and why do I feel like I've been quoting Flipnotes from my DSi?"

"Because…YOU WERE." Rattrap deadpanned.

"Guys, just get ready." Ratchet said as he pulled out his Plasma Storm.


	13. Feral

_**When I finally lose control…I like it.** Bruce Banner, Hulk_

Chapter 13: Feral

"Guys, just get ready." Ratchet said as he pulled out his Plasma Storm.

"Why?" TL asked. An idea then occurred to him, "PLEASE don't tell me there's more."

"Unfortunately, there is." Clank replied in an apologetic voice.

"Oh, SCHNITZELS!" TL swore.

"Schnitzels?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't ask." Sylar deadpanned.

"So…what's the next round?" Hanabi asked.

"It usually involves a giant robot." Ratchet replied, "But…I don't really see one."

Suddenly, a giant green robot sprung out of nowhere. It had a long tail, like a scorpion's, had conveyer belts for legs (to help it go through all kinds of terrain), a pair of blasters for hands, and heavy armor.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have said that." Clank suggested.

"Ratchet?" TL asked, nervously, "What the heck is that thing?"

"The guys here call it Scoprio." Ratchet replied, "Just watch out for his weapons. They're…"

Whatever the weapons were, the others never found out. A bladed disk flew over to Ratchet and caught him in the chest. Ratchet's armor did its work, it prevented him from being ripped in half, but he was still sent to the ground, out like a light.

"SCRAP!" Rattrap swore as he shifted back into his beast mode.

Xem let out a snarl as he held the trigger of the Shock Cannon, causing energy to build up. He released the trigger and the gun fired a long blast of pure energy. The burst of energy met Scorpio, head on, but did absolutely nothing. Scorpio wheeled over to the Roswellian and began to shoot fire from its arms. Xem backed away from them and, inadvertently, walked off the ledge.

"XEM!" TL yelled as he looked over to see his friend fall off.

Xem let out a scream as he expected to meet boiling-hot lava, but slowed down as he realized that he wasn't falling. He then saw Sylar holding him up with telekinesis.

"Uh…thanks, Sy." Xem thanked, somewhat shakily.

TL took off after Scorpio and jumped up. He thrust out his arm as his Aura Arm sprung out. It caught Scorpio in the face.

"Heh. Let's see how well you fight with a hand in your face?" TL asked as he held his grip. Hanabi then jumped over TL and began running across the trail left by the Aura Arm.

"GENTLE FIST!" she shouted as she thrust out her palm into Scorpio.

The blow simply glanced off as Scorpio broke free from the Aura Arm's grip. It then brought its tail down on Hanabi, causing her to smash into the floor and creating a large crater.

Ratchet and Hanabi were out. Sylar brought Xem back up as he looked over to TL.

"No, guys." TL ordered, in a darker voice than usual, "I think now's a good time to test it."

"Soul, are ya crazy?" Rattrap asked.

"You haven't gotten complete control over that. You could go Demon Ultima and will probably try to kill everyone." Xem explained.

"Well…" TL said with a shaky smile, "It's still worth a short."

"On your head…" Sylar murmured, "Be it."

TL closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. A red aura began to dance around him. He scrunched his eyes as if he were trying to contain something. The aura then vanished. TL opened his eyes to show that they were now fiery red.

"Let's make this fun." The hedgehog smirked, showing off a fang. He got in a battle-ready position before vanishing. He reappeared right next to Scorpio and delivered a fast kick to the robot's head. He then grabbed his tail and slid down it before driving his fist into its head, "What's the matter? Am I too fast for ya?"

Electricity began to pulse from Scorpio. TL snarled as the electricity was coursing through him, causing immense pain. Scorpio then lashed out with its tail, knocking TL off of the head and flying through the air. The hedgehog regained his composure before getting a grip on a pipe on the wall. He then sprung over before balling his right hand into a fist. Electricity began to pulse from it.

"Nice shock. Lemme show ya MINE." TL snarled as he brought his fist into Scorpio's face, knocking the robot back about a yard.

"Nice right hook." Sylar said to himself.

"Uh…I'm checkin' the scanner to show how much o' that psycho's power he's usin'." Rattrap said, holding some hand-held device that resembled a DS. He showed it to Sylar, "It's about thirty-five percent…but rising."

"He'll be hitting forty percent any second now." Sylar said, "Then part two begins…"

"Crap." Xem swore.

TL let out a scream as a red aura began to surround him. He bared his teeth in a feral smirk.

"Let's get this party STARTED!" he roared before getting on all fours and running at lightning-fast speed. He jumped up at Scorpio's face. The robot pulled back one of its arms and thrust it forward as TL did so, too. The metallic arm crumpled like tinfoil.

"Wh-what happened?" Hanabi asked as she rubbed her head and sat up. She then saw TL and Scorpio fighting, the former laughing, "What's happening?"

"THAT is the Feral Mode." Sylar replied, grimly, "A mode TL has been trying with mixed success to perfect."

TL then thrust his foot into Scorpio's tail, knocking it free.

"TL has…something inside of him." Sylar explained, "Whenever he gets angry in his Ultima form, he becomes…well, he should be the one to explain this. If he exposes himself to its energy for too long, he'll become that creature and try to kill anyone in his way."

A look of shock came over Hanabi. TL had something inside that would cause him to kill anyone?

"Surprised?" Sylar asked with a grim smirk, "That's expected. It's not something he likes to talk about. He tried leaving the AF after he entered that stage." Sylar then shrugged before continuing, "The Feral Mode has four stages—the first one is relatively weak, considering he's only using about twenty percent of the monster's power. THIS is the second stage, which is slightly more vicious, using up to forty percent. The third stage is far more bloodthirsty, which uses seventy percent…and we're approaching it fast."

"A-and the fourth stage?" Hanabi asked.

"Monster." Sylar simply replied.

TL let out another roar as red electricity began to crackle around him. His pupils turned into cat-like slits as an animalistic snarl appeared on his face. The hedgehog jumped up and drove his foot into Scorpio's face, crunching it and causing the robot to roll backwards until it fell into the lava.

"Time to snap 'im out of it." Sylar said. TL let out a roar before being lifted up and being bounced around the arena like a pinball.

"OW! SYLAR!" TL shouted as the aura and electricity vanished and his red eyes changed back to blue, "OW! STOP IT! OW! I'M BACK-OW!-TO-OW!-NORMAL!"

"You're doin' that just fer kicks, aren't ya?" Rattrap asked.

"Yes." Sylar replied.

"Sy, you're sadistic, y'know?" Xem asked.

Ratchet groaned as he staggered up, "What happened?"

"Too much." Xem replied.

Sylar then made a small flick with his fingers. TL screamed as he spun through the air and landed in a heap.

"WHY ME?" TL shouted.

Announcer: AND, IN A STUNNING VICTORY, OUR CHAMPIONS HAVE CLEARED THE DEATH COURSE! HERE IS THE PRIZE OF THE IMPROBABILITY DRIVE!

A small device was lowered into the arena. TL stood up and grabbed it. He held it over his head.

"WINNERS!" he shouted before doing some sort of dance.

"He's not a show-boater at all, is he?" Hanabi asked with a kind of playful sarcasm.

TL then jumped over to Ratchet and Clank, startling the Lombax and robot.

"Hey, how would you two like to come with us?" TL asked, "We could use a sharp-shooter like you."

"One second, please." Ratchet said as he walked a few yards away before talking to Clank in a low voice. The two then waltzed over.

"We would be honored to travel with you." Clank said, "Ratchet is also a handy mechanic."

"We could use that on the Junkpot." Xem grinned.

"Y'know, the name 'Junkpot' doesn't give me high hopes for your ship." Ratchet said.

"WOULD PEOPLE JUST STOP MOCKING THE NAME?" TL shouted.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"What could this ship be?" asked a large, green crocodile with a pair of headphones.

"I dunno. I've never seen anything like it before." Replied a lithe, purple chameleon.

"I BET IT LOOKS COOL ON THIS INSIDE!" a bee with a pilot helmet said, excitedly. He then flew inside the cargo hold.

"CHARMY! GET BACK HERE!" the green crocodile shouted.

The crocodile and chameleon ran inside after the bee and tackled it. The chameleon and bee both ended up crushed under the crocodile.

"Vector…get off…can't breathe…" the chameleon moaned.

"Oh, sorry Espio." The crocodile apologized as he stood up.

"Who're you three?" Rukia asked as she stood up from behind a large crate.

"IT WAS HIM!" the crocodile and chameleon shouted, pointing at the bee.


	14. Sasuke

_**If you could choose a different path…would you?** Mohinder Suresh, Heroes._

Chapter 14: Sasuke

"Hey, Clank, is the Improbability Drive installed?" TL called.

"Affirmative." Clank replied as he sprung up from the engine room. He pointed to a large, blue button on the dashboard, "Just press that button and the Improbability Drive would activate."

"ALRIGHT!" TL exclaimed as he raised up a hand.

"WAIT!" all other members shouted.

Too late. TL slammed his hand on the giant, blue button.

TL and Xem were sent, flying backwards as the ship suddenly jerked forward. It shifted into a red box, a wagon, Mario's hat, and the cover of White by Ted Dekker.

The Improbability Drive was designed for space travel. Instead of the tedious time required to go from one world to the next, the Improbability Drive causes you to go through all worlds in just about every form imaginable. So, in the end, you won't know what world you'll wind up at or even what species you'll be when you get there. So dress accordingly.

Thankfully, our travelers' first test was a success.

TL and Xem were standing at the place where they crashed. TL was a white badger with gray streaks while Xem was an orange badger with black streaks.

"Xem?" TL asked.

"Yeah?" Xem replied.

"I think I'm a badger." TL murmured.

"I know how you feel." Xem said.

The two looked at their new paws and screamed in pure terror.

POP! POP!

The Fictorian and Roswellian soon returned to their usual hedgehog and tiger forms.

"We have normality." Clank called.

"Well, for a first test, I think that was a success." TL said as he stood up and dusted himself.

"If you call being turned into badgers a 'success'." Rattrap muttered, darkly.

"Xem, could ya check out our current position?" TL asked.

Xem immediately jumped back into the driver's seat.

"Well, it IS an improbability drive…" Xem murmured.

"What's up?" Soul asked as he jumped up to the monitor.

"Somehow…we wound up back at Konoha." Xem replied.

"Ain't THAT weird?" Rattrap asked.

"Still, it'd be nice to see my family again." Hanabi said, "Let's land."

"Hanabi, don't take this the wrong way, but…" TL took in a deep breath before shouting, "YOUR CLAN TRIED TO FREAKIN' MURDER ME! YOU CAN EXPECT ME TO BE EAGER!"

"Well, I guess you have a point." Hanabi said before shouting, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT GRAFFITI!"

"WHAT GRAFFITI?" TL demanded.

"YOU TELL ME!" Hanabi shouted.

"I DON'T REMEMBER!" TL roared.

"I'm landing just to get some quiet." Xem sighed. He pressed a button and the ship immediately began to land.

"If I get cut in half, I'm blaming her." TL growled, jabbing a thumb at Hanabi.

"How can you blame a person if you're cut in half?" Sylar asked.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The small band of travelers landed in the center of a forest. TL looked around, looking wary.

"Well, at first glance, it SEEMS peaceful." TL said, looking edgy, "But, any moment now, a band of blood-thirsty Hyugas will come in, looking for me…"

"Soul, loosen up." Ratchet advised.

A shuriken then whizzed past Ratchet's ear, causing the Lombax to jump and pull out his Multi-Disk Gun.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU!" TL shouted as he thrust out his left arm, causing an Aura Arm to spring out and crash through the trees.

"FIRE-STYLE!" shouted a voice, "FIREBALL JUTSU!"

'Could it—Loon's the only other person I know who can use the Fireball jutsu…' was all TL thought before he had to summon a shield of earth with his levitation.

"Where is he?" Xem shouted as he pulled out the Darkside blaster and began firing, randomly.

"Hanabi, can you follow him?" Sylar asked as he tried to cover his ears. All the sounds were obviously driving his super-hearing crazy.

"I-I'll try." Hanabi said, "BYAKUGAN!"

Chakra was pumped to Hanabi's eyes as she looked around, trying to locate their attacker. She saw a figure…with an immense amount of chakra.

"He's over there…and he's got a LOT of chakra." Hanabi reported.

"Got it!" Ratchet grinned as he began shooting his disk-blade gun. However, the blades stuck themselves into the branches (because there was nothing for them to bounce off).

"I'll get him!" TL said as he jumped up.

"He's to your left!" Hanabi shouted.

TL immediately wheeled over and evaded the oncoming punch. He then circled his around his attacker's fist and delivered an open-palm punch to his face. He then delivered a swift kick, but his opponent caught the move and swung TL around by his foot before throwing him into the next tree. TL regained his composure and pulled back his right hand, which began to pulse with red electricity.

"LIGHTNING CLAWS!" TL shouted as the electricity flowed to his fingertips and formed bright red claws.

"CHIDORI!" the attacker shouted as chakra began to crackle in his hand. The two thrust out with their attacks.

Result?

Explosion.

The two were sent into the air. TL landed in a heap, but immediately got back up and charged at his opponent.

His attacker immediately evaded the attack, grabbed TL's arms and put his foot on the hedgehog's back.

"Who are you and what do you want in Konoha?" he asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know me…" TL snarled before spitting out the next two words with surprising content, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

The attacker was wearing a loose, blue shirt with a white fan fanning a red circle, a pair of khaki pants, black hair, and a headband with a leaf symbol on it.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a confused look.

"Gonna play dumb, eh?" TL asked as a red aura began to surround him, "Okay. I can play by those rules."

The aura was absorbed into his skin as he thrust out his arms. His right hand immediately became clawed as his left arm extended by about three feet and his digits became three claws. His fur became a dark purple as his eyes became red.

"Now, you DIE!" TL shouted. He had entered his Ultima form.

He then backhanded Sasuke, sending the Uchiha into the sky before jumping up to deliver a punch to the Uchiha.

Sasuke regained his composure and threw a fistful of shuriken at the Ultima hedgehog, who roared in pain before thrusting out his right hand. A burst of electricity exploded from his hand and narrowly missed Sasuke. Said Uchiha then held out his hand.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted as he thrust his hand into TL's chest. TL roared in pain as he suddenly fell to the ground, singed fur smoking.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"This guy…he's taken TL out." Hanabi reported, looking shocked.

"That's it." Xem said, "I'm goin' in."

However, Sasuke immediately appeared with an unconscious TL slung over his shoulder.

"Does this belong to you?" he asked before tossing TL onto the ground.

"YOU." Hanabi snarled.

Sylar put out a hand to stop Hanabi from advancing.

"See that on his head?" Sylar asked, pointing to Sasuke's Leaf Village headband, "Maybe there's more to this than meets they eye."

"Soul DID say that his bros tried takin' on Sasuke…" Rattrap murmured.

"Good point." Sylar said before asking, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you know who this is?"

Sylar pointed to TL's still motionless body.

"I don't." Sasuke simply stated.

"Answers THAT question." Sylar said.

"What question?" Ratchet asked.

"This isn't the Konoha we picked up Hanabi in." Sylar replied, "We've apparently entered an alternate universe."

"Wait, what?" Xem asked, "Alternate universe?"

"The Improbability Drive can drop us off in any world." Sylar said.

"Point taken." Xem said.

"Ow…my head…" TL groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. He then caught sight of Sasuke and his hand flew to the hilt of his UFO Blade.

"Soul, calm down!" Rattrap said, "This ain't the Sasuke ya detest!"

TL's grip loosened on his UFO Blade, but he didn't remove his hand.

"Explanation, please." TL ordered.

"Alternate universe." Sylar filled in.

TL arched an eyebrow. He removed his hand from his sword and put it to his chin.

"That explains a lot. I thought he was just trying to mess with me." TL murmured. He then looked up at Sasuke and said, "We're not invaders! We just landed here!"

"And our Gummi ship's been totaled." Ratchet added, gesturing to the Junkpot.

"Fine, you two stay behind…"

"Better have Hanabi stay behind, too." Sylar said.

"Wait, why?" TL asked.

"What if she sees herself?" Sylar asked. He shook his head before filling in, "Interdimensional rifts wouldn't be very ideal."

"Point made." TL shrugged, "Hanabi, stay behind with Ratchet and Rattrap."

"Alright, but you owe me another training session." Hanabi sighed before walking back to the ship with Ratchet and Rattrap.

"I'll leave you to Konoha, but just hope that I don't run into you again." Sasuke stated. He then jumped from branch-to-branch.

"Three of us again?" Xem asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah." TL replied. He tried to summon up his usual cocky grin, but just couldn't.


	15. Alternate Konoha

_**You always wanted to face your demons, well here he is.** Mina, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_

Chapter 15: Alternate Konoha

Sasuke led the three to the very gates of Konoha. Though TL was already familiar with the Hidden Leaf Village, it looked oddly alien to him.

"I've got to report to the Hokage." Sasuke grunted, "Just don't cause trouble."

Sasuke then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Just don't cause trouble." TL mocked before sticking out his tongue and growling, "That jerk. I could take him any day."

"Hanabi said differently." Sylar stated, "She said you lost to him."

"He caught me off guard." TL snapped with a serious form of indignation in his voice, "Next time, I'll CLOBBER HIM!"

"Right." Sylar said as he rolled his eyes, "You think you can compare to him?"

"Yeah." TL replied, "He puts his pants on the same way I do—one leg at a time."

"Soul, you don't WEAR pants." Xem stated.

TL looked down and, somehow, realized his lack of clothing.

"HOLY CRUD! I'M NAKED!" TL shouted, covering the area between his legs. He blushed before saying, "I'll…remedy that now…"

TL then edged off.

"In retrospect, I shouldn't have brought that up." Xem sighed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Insert tab 'A' into slot 'B'…" Rattrap murmured as he tried putting a piece of machinery into another.

"Did you learn mechanics from a cereal box?" Hanabi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, how about helping out with us here?" Ratchet asked, "We're the only ones doing the work here!"

"O-kay…" Hanabi said as she tried putting two parts together…even though they didn't, "Alright, it's harder than it looks."

"Here. Let ME." Ratchet sighed. He took the two parts from Hanabi and put them in their proper places.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"So, what do ya think?" TL asked as he came out of a clothing store. He was now wearing a black and turquoise poncho and cowboy hat.

"What's with ya and Western clothing?" Xem asked.

"What?" TL asked with a shrug as he tipped his new hat, "I think it looks cool."

"And it cost us about half of our savings…" Sylar sighed.

"We'll make it back with our stock market pitch." TL shrugged as he tightened his gloves.

"What're you talking about?" Xem asked.

"No idea." TL admitted.

"Well, things seem pretty much the same here." Sylar said, "Other than Sasuke's still here. I say we head back to the ship."

"Uh…you guys go. I've gotta do a few things." TL said.

"Suit yourself." Sylar shrugged. The serial killer and Roswellian walked off.

TL then reached out with his aura arm and grabbed onto the roof of the house before taking off like a rocket. He came to a halt on a roof and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop before taking off and landing on a tree.

He then began jumping from tree to tree before finding what he was looking for—a waterfall with a rock just large enough for him to sit on.

He plopped down and got into a meditative stance and closing his eyes.

He then arrived in some dark room filled with various seats. He looked around and saw his Archangel form sitting in the highest seat and his Demon Ultima form sitting in the lowest seat.

"You two called me here?" TL asked as he walked forward.

"Well, I did." Archangel stated before pointing to Demon Ultima, "He was more of roaring for your presence."

"What do you want?" TL asked.

"LET ME OUT!" Demon Ultima roared, "I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THIS BODY FOR YEARS! I WANT OUT!"

"You've been trapped here since I absorbed you." TL stated, "You've had that long time to get out. Why'd you choose now?"

"Actually, it's your fault." Archangel stated.

"What?" TL asked, looking confused.

"You learning how to use Feral Mode is the equivalent of licking the Forbidden Fruit—" Archangel explained, "You're tempting him out."

"I thought you kept him in check." TL said, looking seriously worried at this point.

"But you're embracing him." Archangel said, "My power over him is weakening because of your accepting of his power."

"Thank you for giving me a way out." Demon Ultima smirked, "Now, every time you go into your Ultima form, I'll come closer!"

"Archangel…" TL said, looking beyond worried. He was terrified now.

"You've lost a good portion of your righteousness." Archangel explained, "You knew who you were not too long ago…"

Something then knocked TL over as he returned to the world of consciousness.

"What're you still doing here?" Sasuke asked. He had obviously tipped TL over during his meditation.

"None of your business, Uchiha." TL growled as he stood up and dusted himself. His fright that he might go Demon Ultima (or even RELEASE that monster) had quickly evaporated. NOW, his hatred of Sasuke returned.

"From what I've seen, you're either a goofball or a nutcase." Sasuke stated.

"Well, guess what?" TL asked, "I DON'T CARE."

"Fine, Goofcase." Sasuke sighed.

"Why me?" TL asked as he massaged your temples.

"I know who was with you back in the forest." Sasuke stated.

"So I've also got an alien and robotic rat. So what?" TL asked.

"You've got one of those Hyuga girls with you." Sasuke said, "I made a quick check on the Hyuga compound and found that she's been there all morning. What was she doing in that forest, then?"

"Eyes playing tricks, imposter, hallucinations. Use your imagination." TL shrugged. Sasuke's look quickly hardened.

"DON'T insult my intelligence." Sasuke growled.

"Don't give me reason to." TL shot back.

"I know what's going on." Sasuke said before continuing, "When you eliminate the impossible, what's left is probably the remaining answer—you're from another dimension."

"You see many white hedgehogs dressed as cowboys running around?" TL asked, coolly, "Well, DUH."

"Either way, you'll be leaving." Sasuke stated.

"Glad. The less I hear from YOU, the better." TL replied as he picked up his new hat and put it back on his head before adjusting the position of his UFO Blade.

"And I'll be going with you." Sasuke finished.

TL immediately froze. His eyes bulged before turning around and asking, "WHAT did you say?"

"I'm going with you." Sasuke replied, "A year ago, I was given immunity from being classified as a rogue without good evidence. PLUS, I saw your team. You need someone with enough IQ to know how everyone can attack."

"So, you think I'm just gonna bring you with me out of the goodness of my heart and because you think we need someone like you?" TL asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

TL growled as he came to his conclusion…


	16. Stowaways

_**I would've made it out, too…if my pocket didn't start barking.** Magnet, Holes_

Chapter 16: Stowaways

"How long's he gonna take?" Xem asked, impatiently.

"Who knows? Maybe he decided to peek in on the ladies' bath-house." Sylar replied.

"He WHAT?" Hanabi asked, looking seriously offended.

"Note that I said 'MAYBE'." Sylar stated.

"Our Gummi wasn't exactly hard to build." Ratchet said, "With Hanabi's help, we got it done pretty quickly. She's a fast learner."

"But does she REALLY have to be so smug about it?" Rattrap asked.

"So I pick up on things." Hanabi said with a playful smirk, "Who knows? I might end up teaching YOU how to work an engine."

"NOT likely." Rattrap growled.

"Don't make me separate you two." Sylar sighed.

"I think TL's approaching now." Clank said as there came the sound of footsteps.

Out came TL…who was accompanied by Sasuke.

"Why's he coming with us?" Xem asked.

"He figured it out and thought he could be helpful." TL replied in a flat voice while hunched over, "He's our new field commander. AND I kinda told him about our group…"

"I'll turn them into fighters soon enough." Sasuke said.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Xem mumbled.

Suddenly, there was a crash and someone screamed in pain.

"VECTOR!" snapped a harsh, female voice.

"Looks like we have some stowaways…" Clank said.

Sasuke pulled out a ninjato and walked onto the Junkpot. TL drew his UFO Blade as Xem pulled out his blaster and Ratchet his wrench.

They looked around the main bridge of the Junkpot. Nothing.

"Where could they be…?" Sasuke asked.

Xem walked over to the ship's main computer and typed in a few keys. Four red dots appeared in the cargo bay.

"Looks like they're in the cargo bay." Xem said.

"And…they didn't show up BECAUSE?" TL asked as one of his eyelids began twitching in irritation.

"A number of possibilities, actually." Clank replied, "The scanner could have missed them, they could have concealed themselves, or…it's simply a plot-hole. I personally think it's a plot-hole."

"There'll be no fourth-wall breaking on my ship." TL snapped, "Now…TO THE CARGO BAY!"

(corny Batman scene change.)

The group was now in the cargo bay of the Junkpot. TL held up his hand, which began crackling with red electricity. The electrical currents flowed from his hand and filled the room, casting a crimson light.

Immediately, the voice of what sounded like a young kid called out, "THAT LOOKS SO COOL!"

"CHARMY, KEEP A LID ON IT!" barked a gruff-sounding voice.

"VECTOR!" the cool voice and a feminine voice shouted at the same time.

"Alright, come out." Xem said, "We know you're here."

Immediately, a green crocodile, a purple chameleon, a bee with a pilot helmet, and a teenage girl clad in black robes stood up.

"Alright, let me put this as delicately as I can…" TL said before shouting, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Who are you four?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Vector the Crocodile!" the crocodile replied.

"I'm Espio the Chameleon." The chameleon stated.

"AND I'M CHARMY THE BEE!" the bee shouted, excitedly.

"And I'm Rukia Kuchiki." The girl stated.

"Charmy wandered into here and we went in to drag him out." Espio said, "And we were about to get out of the ship just as it took off."

"Let's start at square one." TL said, "HOW long have you been here?"

"We were in Annihilation for some fun." Vector replied, "We saw your ship and…well, Charmy got hyped up."

"HA-HA!" Charmy laughed, "YOU COULDN'T KEEP QUIET!"

"Shut up!" Vector shouted as he tried grabbing the bee version of Lunatic121…who only buzzed out of his reach.

"NAH-NAH! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Charmy laughed.

"See what I have to put up with day-after-day?" Espio asked with a flat expression.

"I've been in here since Konoha." Rukia replied, "Hikari told me to look after you."

TL smiled, "Glad to hear she was concerned."

"And you didn't show yourself earlier BECAUSE…?" Xem asked as he lowered his Shock Cannon.

"I figured it would've been better to keep a low profile." Rukia replied.

"Well, looks like you guys are stuck with us!" TL grinned as he patted the shoulders of the Chaotix crew and Rukia, "Welcome aboard! Hope you can contribute…because I don't tolerate laziness on this ship!"

"Then maybe we should throw you out." Clank suggested with a chuckle.

"Oh, VERY funny." TL murmured.

"Are you going insane or something?" Rukia asked as one of her eyes twitched. This hedgehog…was an odd-bird.

"Nope." TL replied as he tipped his hat, "Already there!"

"Who would've thought you guys could COOK?" Ratchet asked as he observed the trio cooking.

"Hey, if you've been bachin' it for a while, you can end up with surprising talents." Vector smirks, "Charmy, did ya separate the yellows from whites?"

"Yup! I put the yellow parts in the sink!" Charmy reported as he showed a bowl filled with eggshells.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Vector shouted.

"You told me to separate the whites. These ARE white." Charmy replied as he showed the eggshells to Vector.

"I OUGHTA…"

"You might wanna leave. This could get ugly." Espio said.

"Well, those three seem to be getting along well." Hanabi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Which a certain member who shall go unnamed could learn from!" TL barked.

"Then what was THIS?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out a picture of a poorly drawn version of himself being beaten up by TL.

The hedgehog swiped the picture and proceeded to burn it.

"You…shouldn't have seen that." TL said, nervously.

"Alright, this is your captain speakin'." Xem called through the inter-com, "Hold onto somethin' and hope you come out as you are NOW, 'cuz I'm hittin' the Improbability Drive!"

Xem brought his hand down on the blue button.


	17. Stan's

_**Welcome to Stan's Place!** Iron Man, Marvel/DC_

Chapter 17: Stan's

In a flurry of different forms, the Junkpot reappeared in space…as a hunk of clay.

Inside, all of the members of the team were clay figures. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he asked, "Will that happen every time we push that button?"

"It's very PROBABLE!" TL grinned.

"Goofcase, NEVER say that again." Sasuke deadpanned.

"The crocodile doesn't look so good." A white robot with a giant head named Marvin pointed out in a dreary voice.

Vector was, indeed, looking greener than usual as he staggered around.

"Hey, do it in the trash!" Xem barked, "I just cleaned this ship!"

Vector leaned over a trash bin and immediately vomited multi-colored clay.

"We're regaining normality!" Hanabi called, "And…we have normality!"

Everyone had returned to their original forms.

"I've had a weird Hollow device stuck inside me…" Rukia muttered, "And I've NEVER experienced anything this weird."

"Get used to it." Xem stated, "Weird's everyday stuff for us."

"Why me, Hikari?" Rukia sighed.

"Guys, I think you might wanna see this." Ratchet said, gesturing to one of the portholes.

The team walked over and observed what was outside—a giant, floating diner.

"That's weird." Espio stated.

"I've seen weirder." TL shrugged.

"And I don't think anyone wants to hear about that." Sylar deadpanned.

"Let's see if there's anything good there." Hanabi begged, "I've been living on instant macaroni for months!"

"HEY, WE'VE BEEN MAKING GOOD HAUTE CUISINE FOR A FEW DAYS!" Vector barked.

"You three are always too busy fighting to make anything!" Hanabi shot back.

"Nice that we're so united…" Sylar murmured with a kind of sarcasm.

"Alright, if it'll keep the princess from complaining…" TL sighed, putting a lot of sarcastic emphasis into the term 'princess', "Xem, set us down here."

"Fine." Xem said, "I'm in the mood for some tuna anyway…"

The group landed inside of the diner and found many heroes wearing costumes sitting around some tables and ordering various drinks.

"I think I know where this is." TL said.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"This is Stan's place." TL replied, "It's where superheroes come to just…hang out and have a few drinks. Just don't accept any…"

"Inception!" Xem shouted while he was laying a table with a few empty cups next to him, "From the director of Batman Begins…"

"Milkshakes." TL sighed.

Espio walked over to the snack counter and said, "I'd like a pound of nuts."

The man behind the counter wheeled around, showing that he was the Merc with a Mouth—Deadpool. He immediately exclaimed, "THAT'S A LOTTA NUTS!"

Espio shuffled back a few paces. Deadpool pulled out a small sack of nuts and set it down.

"THAT'LL BE FOUR BUCKS, BABY!" Deadpool continued, "YOU WANT FRIES WITH THAT?"

"Uh…no." Espio replied before taking off.

"Look, I know we've been having troubles cooking, but isn't this kinda rubbing it in?" Vector asked.

"Vector, I don't know what you're talking about." Hanabi replied with a smirk. She was currently enjoying a roast salmon and had MANY other dishes waiting in line for consumption.

"How're we gonna pay for that?" Ratchet asked.

"We'll find a way." Hanabi replied.

TL immediately noticed a familiar figure. He was wearing a rain coat, a pair of gloves, and a white mask with constantly shifting black blotches. The Fictorian Hedgehog walked over and sat down next to him.

"I thought you were disintegrated. How can you still be alive?" TL asked.

"You tell." Rorschach replied in his usual low, scratchy voice, "It's YOUR fanfiction."

"Well, I guess it's because-"

"Oh hey, TL!" Spider-Man exclaimed, "How's it going?"

"Hey, Spidey!" TL called with a grin, "It's been a while! How're things going?"

"Can't complain." Spider-Man shrugged, "It's been a bit quiet without you summoning me at…awkward moments."

"I know. I miss it, too." TL sighed before turning around to Rorschach with his hand outstretched, "So, whadda ya say? Are you-"

WHAM!

Rorschach drove a fork into the table mere inches from TL's hand. TL looked at it, impressed.

"Holy cow! That is SO awesome!" TL said.

"Not really." Rorschach stated as he yanked the fork out, "Missed."

TL gulped before asking, "So…would you, y'know, like to join my team? We could use a guy like you."

"Maybe." Rorschach stated.

TL knew that THAT was the end of the conversation, there and then.

"Excuse me." Said Wolverine as he held up a beaten-up Charmy, "Does THIS belong to you?"

"Charmy, what happened?" TL asked.

"I got a soda and next thing I knew, I was like THIS." Charmy replied, "BUT IT WAS COOL!"

Charmy immediately wriggled free and began buzzing around the diner.

"How'd I go from Soul Reaper member of the Hunting Lights to THIS?" Rukia asked herself as she and Sasuke watched Xem, waiting for him to wake up.

"It's okay. I went from Konoha's best to this." Sasuke sighed.

"Next up—Twilight Eclipse…" Xem murmured.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted, trying to get Xem to stop.

"WAIT." Ghost Rider stated as he pointed at Sylar.

"What?" Sylar asked.

"LOOK INTO MY EYES…" Ghost Rider ordered. Sylar did so…and Ghost Rider held out a parking ticket, "DO YOU VALIDATE?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sylar deadpanned.

"HOLY CRUD!" Ratchet exclaimed as he ran over to the caped crusader, Batman, "YOU'RE BATMAN! IS THE BATMOBILE CLOSE-BY?"

"NO, you can't drive it." Batman deadpanned.

"How do you feel?" Rukia asked Xem as he sat up, massaging his head.

"Like someone's tried to run over my head with a bulldozer." Xem groaned.

"Hey, guys…and emo." TL greeted as he zipped over.

"Hey, idiot." Sasuke stated. The two shared a glower.

"So, I've got two recruits." TL said, "ONE is a possibility, but THIS guy is in for sure."

A large, green man wearing a pair of purple shorts walked over.

"Hey." He greeted.

The others stared at the newcomer.

"TL?" Xem asked, "Did you just recruit the Hulk?"

"Yeah." TL replied, "Our teams needs a bit of muscle. Any problems?"

"Sometimes I wonder what happens to your brain." Xem murmured.

"He doesn't have one." Sasuke said.

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" TL shouted.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sasuke deadpanned.

The hedgehog and Uchiha, once again, began glowering at each other.

"Guys, knock it off." Rukia said as she and Xem got between the two.

Hulk then picked up TL and Xem, "This private establishment take outside."

TL and Sasuke then gave each other the cold-shoulder.

"Good." Hulk said as he put the two down.

"Y'know, you've got some weird service here." Espio said as he popped a nut into his mouth.

"Why'd you get nuts?" Xem asked.

"Just in the mood." Espio replied, coolly.

"Okay, I'm good." Hanabi said as she let out a sigh of content.

"Thank GOD. Our bill was high enough as it is!" Vector shouted.

Charmy was laughing and zipping around. Vector sighed before holding out his hand and catching the hyperactive bee.

"WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Charmy whooped.

"Can we go now?" Ratchet asked, "Batman's not letting me anywhere NEAR the Batmobile."

"Yeah, I think so." TL said, "And we've got our supply of nuts."

"Why'd you need nuts?" Hanabi asked.

"I like nuts." TL replied as he took a nut and tossed it into his mouth before crunching it with his teeth.

Hanabi gave TL a strange look before shaking her head. This guy made half the Darksides she got acquainted with look NORMAL.

"Well, we've got our muscle," TL said, gesturing to the Hulk, "So, I think we're good to go."

"Tell me he didn't recruit the Hulk…" Espio murmured.

"He did." Xem deadpanned.

"NOW, MOVE OUT!" TL shouted, dramatically. The team didn't move.

"Let's just get outta here." Sylar said. The team walked off, leaving TL behind.

"Way to usurp my authority, Gabe." TL growled as he sulked off with the rest of the team.


	18. TL vs Sasuke

_**It's hiding in the dark**_

_**Its teeth are razor-sharp**_

_**There's no escape for me,**_

_**It wants my soul, it wants my heart.**_

_Monster, Skillet_

Chapter 18: TL vs. Sasuke

"C'mon! Be more flexible!" TL called as he leaned over to evade another gentle fist and struck Hanabi in the gut with his boot.

"I'm trying as best as I can!" Hanabi snapped as she recovered from the blow and delivered a jab to TL's chest. The hedgehog took the blow and grabbed Hanabi's fist before pulling her in and delivering an open-palmed punch to her face.

"OUTSIDE the box." TL said.

Hanabi evaded the punch and grabbed TL's hand. TL looked at the strange situation…and let his guard down for a few seconds. Hanabi brought her foot into TL's gut, sending him backwards. The hedgehog then hit the wall, but jumped out and thrust out his aura arm, intending to deliver a series of punches. Hanabi evaded the energy extension and waited for TL to get in close. She thrust out her gentle fist, but TL blocked with another open-palm punch, THIS one surging with electricity.

Hanabi diverted the blow and this time aimed at TL's chest. It hit the hedgehog, full on, and sent him flying upwards. TL then fell, but brought his boot into Hanabi's head. His calf mainly delivered the most force as TL was used to downward kicks with his boots and making sure a friendly spar didn't turn into a blood bath because of his spurs.

Hanabi then brought her forearm to TL's neck as the hedgehog readied a punch to her face.

"Draw?" TL suggested.

"Draw." Hanabi agreed.

TL sighed in exhaustion as he got out of the shower and quickly toweled himself off. He put on his new poncho and cowboy hat and walked into the locker-room, where Sasuke was waiting.

"What, Uchiha?" TL asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Then get lost." TL stated, turning over to his locker.

"Look, Goofcase, I know you don't like me." Sasuke said.

"Really? What gave it away?" TL asked with clear sarcasm.

"But we're staying on the ship. So, could we at least TRY to get along?" Sasuke asked, coolly.

"Yeah, we COULD try." TL answered, "Don't think it'll work though."

"What have I ever done to you?" Sasuke asked, "Something in THIS timeline that's got ya ticked off?"

"None of your business." TL said, stubbornly.

"If we're living in the same ship, we need to work out our differences." Sasuke said, "Which means we have to-"

"I SAID none of your business." TL snapped, looking seriously angry now.

"Oh, are you THREATENING me?" Sasuke asked, "Because I can take you."

TL froze before simply asking, "What?"

"You heard me." Sasuke said.

"Must have some water in my ear, because I'm PRETTY sure you-"

"Yes. I said I can beat you." Sasuke said.

"Well, what brings THAT idea to mind?" TL asked.

"Because I know your weak-point." Sasuke replied.

"Really? What is it, then?" TL asked, daring Sasuke to continue.

"Your TEMPER." Sasuke answered, "You let it get a hold of you and you get weak, vulnerable, and stupid."

"Wow. What an epiphany." TL said, sarcastically, before turning to walk away, "My TEMPER. Bravo, Uchiha. I am in AWE."

"Fine." Sasuke said, "Guess I'll add comedian to coward."

TL wheeled around and glared at Sasuke, "Say that AGAIN."

"I said you're a coward." Sasuke replied, "Is that a major-insult to your country?"

TL knew Sasuke was right. In the army of Fictron, being called a coward was about the worst insult you could throw at someone.

"I know why you're on this 'journey'." Sasuke explained, "It's not for answers. It's so you can just keep on running from your problems."

"Give me a REASON that I should…" TL growled.

"Your Demon." Sasuke replied, "The Demon Fighter. Sylar told me about it. You're afraid of who, or WHAT, you are. You're afraid to deal with your own problems. You're afraid of your own feelings…"

"SHUT UP!" TL barked, jumping at Sasuke and throwing a punch at the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke evaded the blow and grabbed TL's arm before slamming him into the ground. TL pried his hand free as his other hand flew to the handle behind his back and unsheathed the UFO Blade.

"You don't even know how to use that properly." Sasuke scoffed.

TL knew Sasuke was right. He was good in mid and long-ranged weapon and power-use, but when it came to short-range, he was clumsy at best. But NOW, he just wanted to rip the Uchiha apart.

TL roared as he brought the UFO Blade in a slash, Sasuke dodged and kicked TL's hand, causing him to release the blade. TL thrust his fist out and shot a burst of red electricity at Sasuke, who quickly evaded the attacks.

TL saw Sasuke's Eyes—the Sharingan. TL bolted forward and delivered a punch to Sasuke, who grabbed the fist and kicked TL in the gut.

TL felt a burning sensation in his heart. He knew where this was going…his canine teeth began to lengthen into sabers.

"GUYS!" Rattrap screamed as he spoke into the ship's P-A system, "SASUKE AND TL ARE FIGHTIN' IN THE LOCKER-ROOM AND TL'S READY TO BURST!"

Sasuke looked at TL as the hedgehog's tail lengthened by a considerable amount. TL's eyes had already become blood red with cat-like slits for pupils.

TL lunged at Sasuke, who got into a defensive pose. The hedgehog however, had vanished. Sasuke was confused…and didn't notice TL right behind him. The hedgehog delivered a fast punch to Sasuke's back and sent him flying forward.

TL's five-point crest stiffened and turned jet-black. It was now a head-crest of bony spikes. His fingers fused together to form three sharp claws that ripped through his gloves. His boots did the same thing as his fur color began to turn into a bluish-purple color.

"YOU TWO!" shouted Sylar as the rest of the team bolted in.

"HEY!" Xem shouted as he got ready to approach, but Sylar held his arm out to prevent Xem from approaching.

"He's gone Demon Ultima." Sylar said, "He's not TL at the moment—just a monster."

TL wheeled around to the other members of his team and let out an animalistic roar.

"TL…" Hanabi said, fearfully.

TL quickly pounced at the group…but swiftly got slashed by Rukia's katana. He fell to the ground, crimson blood pouring out, but it quickly stopped as his gash healed over.

"His adrenaline's on overload." Sylar said, "So, he heals faster. Looks like I'm up."

"Don't hurt him." Hanabi said.

"If he doesn't hurt me first…" Sylar muttered as TL tackled him and impaled him on his crest of horns, "THAT hurts…"

Sylar thrust his hand into TL's face before letting out a burst of electricity. TL reeled in pain, shaking his pain out of his face. He regained his composure…just in time to see Sylar punch him in the face. The punch itself didn't do much, but Sylar backed it up with telekinesis. TL was sent flying through the air and landed with a thud, but jumped back up and sprung at Sylar before the former serial killer could make any response. TL sank his fangs into Sylar's gut, causing the unfortunate to scream in pain.

"Hey!" Ratchet shouted, pulling out his N-90 and open-firing.

The bolts of plasma struck TL, but were the equivalent to throwing milk-duds at him. He pulled his sabers free from Sylar before hurling him at the Lombax.

"WHOA!" Ratchet shouted before Sylar's full weight hit him, full-on.

TL then wheeled around and saw Sasuke staggering up. The Uchiha beckoned to the monster.

"Come on!" he shouted, "Is that all?"

TL snarled before leaping at Sasuke. At that point, Hulk walked out.

"What Hulk miss?" Hulk asked.

TL backhanded Hulk out of the way and sprung at Sasuke.

BLAM!

A burst of plasma came from Xem's Darkside Blaster and hit the Demonized Hedgehog.

"Hey! You wanna get down and dirty? Get down and dirty HERE!" Xem shouted.

TL turned away from Sasuke and jumped at Xem.

"Hulk…" Hulk growled as he stood up, "SMASH!"

He then delivered a punch to TL's side. TL flew backward, but quickly tied his tail around Xem's leg.

"CRAP!" Xem shouted as he flew back.

"Can't ya do anythin', Grim Reaper?" Rattrap asked Rukia.

"I can't." Rukia stated, "My promise to Hikari prevents me from hurting him."

"Jeez, and she didn't tell ya that TL turns into something that kills ANYTHING when he gets ticked BECAUSE…?" Rattrap growled.

TL regained his composure and jumped at Hulk before throwing Xem at him. Hulk caught Xem and tossed him aside…which happened to be where the garbage can was.

"HEY!" Xem shouted as he pulled himself out.

TL quickly jumped over Hulk and at Sasuke. However, Hanabi soon got in his way and delivered a Gentle Fist to his face.

The Demon Ultima was sent flying back and landed with a crash. He quickly stood up and glowered at Hanabi.

"I WILL fight you." Hanabi said, her Byakugan activated.

TL snarled at Hanabi, but didn't attack him. Sylar flicked his fingers. Immediately, a small slip of paper flew out and attached itself to TL's back. The Demon Ultima roared before beginning to shrink. Its fur returned to white, its mane back to gold, its horns returned to a simple fur formation, and even his clothes returned (SOMEHOW).

TL then flopped onto his side, exhausted.

"Hey, what in the name of my great aunt Arcee was that?" Rattrap demanded.

"A special seal TL gave to me early on." Sylar said, pulling the slip of paper off of TL's back, "Just in case he went Demon Ultima again."

"And you didn't use that earlier BECAUSE…?" Xem asked, irritably.

"He was constantly moving." Sylar said, "He stopped for a moment and I seized the opportunity." Sylar then looked at Hanabi and smiled for a second.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's just sleeping." Sylar replied, "Using his Demon Ultima form drains a LOT of energy out of him."

Xem picked TL up.

"I'm just happy Rattrap's a medic." Xem said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Meh, you'd be surprised what Miss Busty Hokage leaves lyin' around." Rattrap shrugged.


End file.
